


Mr. Q

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где отец-одиночка Крис едет в лагерь с дочерью, ее классом и учителем мистером Кью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Q

— Мистер Кью просил тебя зайти сегодня к нему после занятий. — Молли выглядит ангелом со своими светлыми локонами, перевязанными голубой лентой — в цвет глаз, и, кажется, Крис единственный, кто видит ее насквозь. Дьявольское создание, в десять лет умеющее хитрить и манипулировать окружающими так искусно, как не получается у него самого в тридцать пять.  
  
— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас, потому что?.. — Крис делает вид, что не замечает внимательного взгляда дочери. Но, отвлекшись, обжигает пальцы о раскаленную сковородку и шипит рассерженно.  
  
— Потому что когда ты вернулся вчера домой со званого вечера, я уже спала. А мистер Кью говорит, что я достаточно взрослая и ответственная, чтобы самой сообщить тебе о его просьбе.  
  
Крис вынужден признать логичность последнего замечания. Няня Молли отлично готовит и содержит дом в порядке, но не больше. Уроками и воспитанием дочери он занимается самостоятельно, насколько позволяет его работа.  
  
Ловким движением Крис раскладывает омлет по тарелкам, быстро украшает порцию Молли нарезанными овощами. Даже поздний подъем не может отменить их утренних ритуалов, а он четко придерживается тех правил, которые придумал, когда мать Молли решила, что малолетняя дочь и нелюбимый бисексуальный муж требуют от нее слишком большого внимания.  
  
— И зачем я понадобился мистеру Куинто? — он старается не устраивать допрос, потому что это бессмысленно — железную волю Молли ничем не прошибить. Упрямство ей досталось от Криса вместе с обаятельной, располагающей улыбкой.  
  
— Он не сказал. Просто попросил прийти. — Молли уплетает завтрак с максимально незаинтересованным видом, в ответ на который Крис только приподнимает брови, как бы говоря, что она может пытаться обмануть кого угодно, только не его.  
  
— Или ты о чем-то умалчиваешь? — Крис делает глоток кофе и слегка морщится от его крепости.  
  
— Если ты намекаешь на какой-то мой проступок, ты не прав. Хотя у меня есть несколько предположений, о которых я все равно тебе не скажу, — вежливость ответа Молли компенсирует, показывая ему язык и спрыгивая со стула. — Поторопись, я не хочу опоздать!  
  
Крис тихо вздыхает, складывает посуду в раковину, мысленно извиняясь перед Карен, которой вновь придется убирать за ними, и торопится на улицу, где Молли уже нетерпеливо притоптывает ногой.  
  
И если первую половину рабочего дня Крис проводит в анализе воронки продаж по новому направлению его компании, то во время ланча секретарь напоминает ему о запланированной встрече с учителем Молли, и его мысли переключаются на Закари Куинто и то, как Крис старательно избегает любой встречи с ним. Демонстрировать свою заинтересованность мужчине, который занимает важное место в жизни Молли, — не лучшая идея. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пристально рассматривать совершенные черты лица Зака, Крис старательно отводит глаза в сторону, когда они сталкиваются взглядами.  
  
Хотя Крис все равно прекрасно знает, как вдохновленно выглядит Зак, рассказывая об успехах своих подопечных. Или как он легко касается плеча, когда нужно проявить сочувствие. Или как он хмурит брови, описывая неприятный инцидент, произошедший на перемене. Не то чтобы Молли являлась проблемным ребенком, но Крис исправно посещает каждое родительское собрание и старается участвовать в любой внеклассной деятельности, замечая все эти мелочи. Крис не вешается на Зака, а относится к нему дружелюбно, четко обозначив границы их общения еще в самом начале обучения Молли.  
  
Покидая офис намного раньше официального конца рабочего дня, Крис радуется тому, что может себе такое позволить. Ему не хочется, чтобы Молли чувствовала себя ненужной из-за отсутствия у него свободного времени, и пока что ему удается совмещать и работу, и воспитание дочери без особых проблем.  
  
Солнечный свет слепит глаза даже сквозь стекла темных очков, но Крис не раздражается, пробираясь по узким улочкам города к начальной школе. Нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы: из-за ремонтных работ на одном из участков дороги он уже почти опаздывает, хотя очень этого не любит. Кондиционер в машине не спасает от жары, воздух в салоне обжигает, и Крис чувствует, как белая рубашка прилипает к мокрой от пота спине. Расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить свои страдания.  
  
Он все-таки опаздывает, но не слишком сильно — занятия только закончились, и количество детей на зеленой лужайке стремительно увеличивается. Это немного сбивает с толка, потому что они шумные, непоседливые и редко смотрят по сторонам, врезаясь в Криса, пока он спешит к школе. Зато когда он все-таки попадает в здание, кажется, будто он попал в рай — в коридоре пусто, прохладно и нет слепящего солнца.  
  
Крис оглядывается, вспоминая, где находится кабинет Зака, но тот сам его окликает:  
  
— Мистер Пайн!  
  
Крис оборачивается на звук низкого голоса и невольно широко улыбается . Зак растягивает губы в ответной улыбке, а Крис словно ощущает удар в солнечное сплетение — учитель Молли слишком обаятелен. Почти преступно.  
  
В просторном кабинете распахнуты окна, с улицы доносится детский гомон и шелест листвы. Крис озирается, не зная, куда присесть, но Зак выходит из положения, придвигая стул к учительскому столу. Крис снова улыбается и рассматривает Зака, пока тот садится. Жаркий майский день вынуждает Зака одеться в светлую рубашку и свободные брюки, и Крис бы с удовольствием провел пальцами по оголенной коже, пробираясь под ткань, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Но реальность жестоко разбивает его фантазии, выдергивая его обратно на землю.  
  
— Мистер Пайн, я хотел обсудить поход. Осталась всего неделя до конца учебного года и до поездки соответственно. Я уже поговорил с большинством родителей, теперь очередь дошла и до вас. — Крис пытается слушать Зака, но очень сложно оторвать взгляд от ямки между ключицами, которая виднеется в расстегнутый ворот рубашки. — Мистер Пайн?  
  
Крис вскидывает голову и улыбается максимально обворожительно, скрывая свое смущение. Он всегда старался не показывать свою заинтересованность в Заке, вот и сейчас пытается прогнать из головы желание попробовать кожу Зака на вкус, слизнуть капельки пота с шеи, почувствовать вибрацию от тихого стона.  
  
— Поход? Я думал, у Молли проблемы с учебой под конец года. Уж слишком эта девочка идеальна. — Зак улыбается, поддерживая шутку, но ничего больше не говорит. — Быть может, имеет смысл обменяться телефонами? — Крис смущенно потирает шею: ему неловко, будто подобное предложение отдает пошлостью. Но, с другой стороны, Крис слишком желает наконец иметь хотя бы номер Зака.  
  
— Это оптимальное решение. Мной уже составлен список необходимых вещей для каждого, но продукты, медикаменты и другие расходные материалы я предлагаю разделить между ответственными. — Зак протягивает ему свой телефон со снятой блокировкой, а Крис быстро набирает собственный номер и скидывает вызов, чтобы и у него была возможность сохранить контакт. При этом он не указывает свое имя, оставляя Заку возможность самому вбить всю информацию. А вдруг не один Крис хочет сохранить номер под именем типа «Мистер Сексуальные Брови».  
  
— Это отличная идея. Раз мы все решили, я, наверное, пойду? Молли заждалась уже. — Крис поднимается со стула, протягивая руку, а Зак встает следом и пожимает его ладонь. Крис на секунду прикрывает глаза, запоминая ощущение прикосновения, отстраняется и покидает школьный кабинет.  
  
Молли ждет Криса на скамейке, рядом с припаркованной машиной. Слегка растрепанные локоны и румянец на щеках вызывают у него внезапный приступ умиления, но она уворачивается, не давая погладить себя по голове. Крис закатывает глаза: он рассчитывал, что не столкнется с подростковым упрямством еще несколько лет, но Молли уже сейчас проявляет свой характер, не позволяя проявлять нежность на публике, в окружении ее одноклассников и друзей.  
  
— Так что от тебя хотел мистер Кью? — терпения Молли хватает до выезда с парковки, и Крис улыбается ей в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Напомнил мне о походе, в который мы идем через неделю.  
  
Голубые глаза Молли загораются предвкушением, и он может ее понять — каникулы вот-вот наступят, больше никакой глупой домашки, только отдых и книги, которые хочется читать именно ей, а не взрослым, считающим, что им виднее.  
  
— Здорово. А Ричи тоже едет? — Крис на секунду задумывается, потом вспоминает, что Зои тоже согласилась на эту авантюру, и кивает. Молли радостно взвизгивает и хлопает в ладоши: — Две недели у озера в палатках с тобой, Ричи, тетей Зои и мистером Кью, это же круто!  
  
— Детка, помимо нас там будут и другие твои одноклассники с родителями. — Крис ухмыляется, когда Молли отмахивается от его слов, как от назойливой мухи — все, что ее волнует в этом походе, она уже озвучила.  
  
— Две недели, Карл!  
  
Крис выгибает брови, а Молли делает вид, будто закрывает рот на замок и выкидывает ключ в окно.  
  
— Кажется, нужно еще раз поговорить с Карен о том, что «Ходячие мертвецы» не совсем подходящее зрелище для десятилетней девочки.  
  
— Ну па-а-ап, — Молли обиженно морщится.  
  
— Молли, я не шучу. Ты слишком мала, чтобы смотреть этот сериал, — он говорит своим самым строгим «отцовским» голосом и понимает, что дочь услышала его недовольство, по ее надувшимся от обиды щекам.  
  
Только когда она отворачивается и смотрит в окно, Крис позволяет себе усмехнуться. А потом вздрагивает, стоит ему только осознать: две недели с Заком. В неформальной обстановке. На берегу озера.  
  
Две недели, Карл!  
  


***

  
  
Понедельник приближается неотвратимо, но Крис сосредотачивается на Молли, вынуждающей делать ей поблажки. Его маленькая и очень умная дочь не гнушается рейдерских методов захвата его техники, оккупируя любимое кресло в гостиной, его планшет и телефон. Будто плазмы ей недостаточно. Возмущенно-оскорбленный взгляд, который бросает Молли в ответ на, казалось бы, резонные вопросы, вызывает у Криса желание побиться головой о стену.  
  
Наверное, она просто слишком хорошо притворялась весь год, не желая беспокоить его лишний раз, а сейчас расслабилась. Но становится немного легче, когда по кабельному запускают повтор «Десятого королевства». Крис рад, что это не очередное кровавое шоу, которое не стоит смотреть со столь неокрепшей психикой. Но он мудро молчит, зато созванивается с Зои, чтобы обсудить предстоящий поход.  
  
В пятницу днем Зак присылает короткое лаконичное сообщение **«Мистер Пайн, с вас запас зефира для костра»**. Тем же вечером в супермаркете они перебирают кучу упаковок с зефиром, но одна марка все-таки подходит придирчивой Молли, и Крис выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
Кемпинг у озера, в который они едут, находится не слишком далеко от города. В любой момент кто-то из родителей сможет съездить и докупить необходимое, но все равно Крису хочется выполнить просьбу Зака как можно лучше: иррациональное желание, которое можно проигнорировать, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж жалким.  
  
Воскресным вечером, когда Крису наконец удается уложить Молли в кровать, он балует себя бутылкой холодного пива. Кажется, это впервые, когда дочь его настолько выматывает. Даже в Рождество у них не бывает таких битв, а переспорить Молли, которая приводит на редкость убедительные аргументы для открывания подарков раньше положенного срока, — это буквально подвиг для него. В этот раз он сумел одержать верх, прочитав несколько глав «Капитана Сорви-головы». Крис выбирает этот рассказ, справедливо рассудив, что Луи Буссенар хотя бы не описывает, как зомби пожирают своих жертв, чем выгодно отличается от «Ходячих мертвецов», которые так нравятся Молли.  
  
Его телефон на журнальном столике мигает индикатором непрочитанного сообщения, когда он возвращается из кухни. Крис думает, что это снова его заместитель Бен, который перепроверяет все перед отъездом шефа. Дотошность Бена уже неоднократно сослужила ему хорошую службу, поэтому Крис со вздохом снимает блокировку с экрана.  
  
**«Надеюсь, вы не передумали ехать завтра»**  
  
Крис удивленно поднимает брови при виде сообщения от Зака. Конечно, время еще не слишком позднее, чтобы это считалось неприличным, но уже определенно недостаточно уместно для переписки с отцом одной из учениц. Крис старается отогнать мысль, что сам бы он никогда просто так не написал, и убедить себя, что Зак не проявляет к нему даже завуалированного интереса.  
  
Глоток пива и несколько мгновений напряженного размышления позволяют сформулировать максимально обтекаемый ответ:  
  
**«Мы в деле. Кто-то отказался?»**  
  
Очень трудно заподозрить в подобном тексте личную заинтересованность, и Крис гордится собой. По телевизору начинает играть заставка «Клиники», и он устраивается удобнее, подпевая Лазло Бэйну, когда телефон рядом с ним вновь загорается сигналом нового сообщения. Нет, Крис не будет думать, что Зак сидел и ждал его ответа. Это первый шаг на пути к бессонной ночи, а он очень хочет выспаться.  
  
**«Миссис Дэвис сообщила, что Брук слегла с ангиной. И Смиты не могут поехать. Я решил удостовериться, что у остальных планы не поменялись»**  
  
Крис говорит себе, что не стоило и надеяться на что-то другое. Зак просто перестраховывается и общается не только с ним. И Крис не собирается злиться на себя и собственную наивную надежду. Приходится несколько раз повторить себе, что Зак не испытывает к нему никаких чувств, прежде чем пальцы набирают ответное сообщение:  
  
**«Сожалею. Но нас все еще слишком много на тебя одного »**  
  
Только нажав кнопку «Отправить», Крис замечает фамильярное обращение на «ты», но уже ничего не исправить. Он философски пожимает плечами, слушая очередную отповедь доктора Кокса, который не жалеет слов, чтобы унизить Джей Ди. У Криса вовсе не потеют ладони, когда приходит новая смс.  
  
**«Я уверен, что смогу справиться с этим. Вряд ли будет хуже, чем в классе. Тем более я буду не один»**  
  
Не один? Что он имеет в виду? Он берет с собой кого-то в поездку?  
  
**«Вы тоже пригласили кого-то?»**  
  
Он боится передумать, поэтому отправляет сообщение почти мгновенно. Уже не переживает, что Зак догадается о заинтересованности Криса. Акценты меняются слишком быстро, и Крис нетерпеливо притоптывает ногой, ожидая ответа, который приходит тут же, будто Зак тоже сидит и ждет.  
  
**«В каком-то смысле да. Со мной едут мои собаки»**  
  
Собаки. Крис даже не станет врать себе, будто не рад, что это всего лишь _собаки_. А не жена, девушка или бойфренд.  
  
**«Не знал, что у вас есть собаки. Не боитесь, что они не выдержат такого количества желающих их потискать?»**  
  
Крис прекрасно знает, как Молли любит чужих питомцев и как сложно противостоять грустному умоляющему взгляду, когда она пытается уговорить его завести хотя бы черепаху. Пока что он отбивается, но интуиция нашептывает, что после похода аргументов не останется и Крису придется сдаться. Сейчас он только надеется, что Зак не любитель охотничьих или бойцовых пород и звери не причинят никому вреда.  
  
**«Скорее они мое секретное оружие. Их активности хватит на всех детей, так что я не сильно обеспокоен»**  
  
Крис почти видит ехидную усмешку Зака, потому что это действительно довольно умно — использовать игривость животных для развлечения своих подопечных. Возможно, все-таки следовало поддаться уговорам Молли и завести добродушного золотистого ретривера с влажными умилительными глазами? Хотя нет. И в итоге за собакой в их доме придется ухаживать самому Крису. Зачем ему еще один ребенок, который даже не может толком сказать, что его беспокоит? Он все сделал правильно.  
  
**«А вы весьма коварны. Мне нравится ваш подход»**  
  
Одна серия «Клиники» сменяется другой, а Крис поглощен перепиской с Заком и ощущает прилив сил и воодушевления. Незаметно их сообщения становятся все фривольнее, и уже сложно сказать, что они общаются как учитель и отец одной из учениц и исключительно по организационным вопросам предстоящего похода. Только последнее сообщение Зака выбивает Криса из колеи.  
  
**«Мне нужно идти. Спокойной ночи, Крис»**  
  
Это ничего не значит, говорит себе Крис. Кажется, Зак уже называл его раньше по имени… Но нет, он не может припомнить ни одного раза. Только это все равно ничего не значит.  
  
Крис оставляет смс без ответа, не в силах придумать то, что не будет понято превратно. Он продолжает спор с самим собой на протяжении нескольких часов, пока вертится в постели без сна. Несколько раз с силой ударяет кулаком по подушке, вымещая свои эмоции, но мозг беспощадно подкидывает картинки с Заком, произносящим его имя. Зовущим его и манящим.  
  
Крис бьется затылком о подушку и негромко стонет. Всего несколько сообщений взрывают его мозг, и он ощущает себя идиотом.  
  
Сейчас ты заснешь, а когда проснешься — возьмешь себя в руки и перестанешь страдать ерундой, достойной подростка. Крис уговаривает себя, почти угрожая, но все бесполезно.  
  
Это ничего не значит.  
  


***

  
  
Утренний свет немного сглаживает нервозность Криса, а Молли не дает углубиться в невеселые мысли, подгоняя — ей не терпится оказаться на берегу озера, пробежать по песчаному пляжу, увязая в нем легкими кроссовками, заливисто рассмеяться от счастья. Она хочет всего и быстрее, а Крис согласен поторопиться, он слишком любит свою дочь.  
  
Багажник машины постепенно заполняется сумками и коробками, у Криса складывается впечатление, что они переезжают, а не едут в лагерь, но Молли вертится под ногами, проверяя самое важное — надувной матрас для плавания, резиновый мяч, стопку книг и яркую сумку с летними вещами, которую собирала сама. Крис терпеливо отвечает на каждый вопрос, но в итоге сбегает на кухню, чтобы сделать несколько сэндвичей в дорогу.  
  
Утреннее солнце еще не сильно припекает, но Крис торопится: они должны доехать до школы к восьми часам, значит, выходить нужно уже сейчас, а Молли вихрем взлетает на второй этаж, хлопая дверью в свою комнату. Крис почти на автомате готовит еду, заворачивая каждый сэндвич в пищевую пленку, а в голове вновь прокручиваются события вчерашнего вечера. Сейчас, при свете утра, ему кажется, что он отреагировал слишком остро. Пусть Зак еще никогда не обращался к нему по имени, их общение всегда проходило в формальном ключе.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, Зак никогда не писал ему, до недавнего времени у него вообще не было номера телефона Криса. Намного проще отмахнуться и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось: нельзя так зацикливаться на мелочах и видеть знаки там, где их нет. Легко сказать, что больше он не собирается заниматься подобной ерундой — особенно потому, что Крис сам в это верит. Он говорит себе, что они поедут в этот поход, оторвутся и отдохнут, и никакие чувства к Заку не смогут ему помешать.  
  
У Криса самые хорошие предчувствия, которые нельзя просто так испортить. Последний раз он оглядывает дом — все выключено, но Карен обещала зайти проверить, все ли в порядке.  
  
Пока они едут до школы, Крис несколько раз успевает порадоваться собственной прозорливости: зная, что скоро активность Молли пойдет на спад, он залил на планшет несколько фильмов на выбор. Понимая, что вряд ли она согласится смотреть мультфильмы, тем не менее записал на всякий случай «Мадагаскар» и «Холодное сердце» помимо мюзикла «Чем дальше в лес». Это сомнительный компромисс, на который он готов пойти — в фильме намешано множество сказок, но при этом он не заканчивается слащавым «и жили они долго и счастливо», отражая реалии жизни.  
  
Молли подпевает хиту Джона Бонджови о его жизни. Песня звучит довольно символично, но Крис считает ее отличным музыкальным сопровождением для начала их поездки и не может сдержать широкой ухмылки, повторяя давно знакомые слова и отстукивая ритм пальцами по рулю. Любимая радиостанция никогда не подводит его, ставя на редкость подходящие треки.  
  
Крис улыбается Заку, когда вылезает из машины на школьной парковке. Несколько семей, приехавших раньше, дружелюбно кивают, а святая Зои разливает горячий кофе из взятого с собой термоса по стаканчикам. Позиция «относись ко всему проще» позволяет Крису не раздевать Зака глазами, но дает возможность привыкнуть к мысли, что учитель Молли следующие две недели будет ходить перед ним в шортах, свободной футболке и стоптанных кедах. Пусть они не перекидываются ни словом, кроме приветствия, — Молли отвлекает Криса, а Зак знакомит детей со своими собаками, — но никакой напряженности между ними Крис не чувствует.  
  
Молли мечется между ним и Ричи, дергает Зои за подол футболки. Кажется, что она успевает быть в тысяче мест сразу, и Крис прислоняется к боку машины, наблюдая за ее перемещениями. Ее фонтанирующих эмоций хватает даже на Зака и его питомцев, а Крис уже заранее жалеет всех, кто окажется жертвами ее активности в кемпинге у озера в ближайшие две недели.  
  
— Пап, мистер Кью предложил мне как-нибудь пойти с ним на пробежку с Ноа и Сканком, можно? — Молли хлопает ресницами, выпрашивая разрешение, а Крису требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, кто такие Ноа и Сканк, а потом обдумать саму идею. Он опускается на корточки перед Молли, не желая возвышаться над ней.  
  
— Детка, а ты уверена, что сможешь выдерживать темп, с которым бегает мистер Куинто? — Крис понимает, что десятилетнему ребенку будет не угнаться за взрослым мужчиной с двумя собаками на прогулке. — Не пойми меня неправильно, милая, я просто хочу получить мою дочь живую и здоровую. Может, вы просто поиграете с собаками на территории лагеря?  
  
Молли закусывает губу, пытаясь не обижаться на такой мягкий и завуалированный отказ, и кивает головой, а Крис облегченно выдыхает и помогает ей забраться в машину: приехала последняя семья и они должны вот-вот выехать в лагерь. Он быстро перебрасывается парой слов с Зои, обещая следовать сразу за ней, и садится за руль.  
  
— «Холодное сердце»? Серьезно? — ехидный голос Молли вызывает усмешку на лице Криса, но он изо всех сил сдерживается, пристегиваясь. — Я уже слишком взрослая, чтобы смотреть мультики.  
  
— То есть это не ты смотрела его двадцать раз подряд в прошлом году, напевая песню Эльзы даже в ванной? — он невинно смотрит на Молли, изумленно выгнув брови, а она сверлит его упрямым взглядом, игнорируя румянец, заливающий щеки.  
  
— Что было в прошлом году — остается в прошлом году. Я тоже много чего могу о тебе рассказать, — она вздергивает подбородок до боли знакомым жестом. — Я помню, как у тебя заслезились глаза, когда убили Снейпа!  
  
— Между прочим, я тогда был простужен. И это ты вынудила меня устроить марафон «Гарри Поттера». — Крис будет стоять до последнего и не сдаст позиции перед этой маленькой интриганкой. — В любом случае, раз ты выросла для мультиков, то можешь посмотреть «Чем дальше в лес». Тебе должно понравиться, только воспользуйся наушниками. Если выбирать между пением Анны Кендрик и «Роллинг Стоунс», то я выберу старого доброго Мика Джаггера. И не надо закатывать глаза, юная леди. Наушники в уши — и наслаждайся.  
  
Молли хмыкает, но следует просьбе Криса, а он выезжает со школьной парковки, пристраиваясь за внедорожником Зои. В их совместных поездках уже неоднократно случалось, что Крис скидывал звонок, они притормаживали у обочины, и Молли с очередной игрушкой шла в машину к Ричи. Так они убивали трех зайцев: Зои сосредотачивалась на дороге, дети — друг на друге, а Крис — на музыке и дыхательной гимнастике для успокоения после очередного приступа вредности дочери.  
  
Сейчас же он смотрит на дорогу и подпевает Мику, старательно не думая о перспективах этого отпуска. А точнее — об одной перспективе по имени Закари Куинто, так широко улыбавшейся всем вокруг, включая самого Криса.  
  


***

  
  
Из буклета Крис знает, что лагерь «Уинд-Лейк» обладает обширной территорией, четырехэтажным пансионом с рестораном для жильцов, уединенными коттеджами, разбросанными вдоль аллей, спортивной площадкой, беседкой для чаепития, обустроенным песчаным пляжем и зоной кемпинга на несколько десятков машин. Это идеальный вариант для тех, кто хочет побыть подальше от города, но не совсем оторванным от цивилизации. Небольшой городок на другой стороне озера позволит пополнить запасы и развеять скуку в случае необходимости, а небольшой утес и лес с проложенными тропами разной степени сложности обеспечат досуг для любителей подвижного отдыха.  
  
Крис не уверен, что они с детьми рискнут пойти на самую сложную трассу из проложенных, но прогуляться до утеса и посмотреть на водную гладь с высоты — почему бы и нет? Вряд ли вода в озере прогрелась до температуры, приемлемой для купания, но если жаркая погода сохранится, то через неделю наверняка они смогут вдоволь наплескаться.  
  
За четыре с половиной часа поездки Молли успевает довести Криса до белого каления, потому что мюзикл кончается, мультики ее не прельщают, а еще она оказывается совершенно не согласна с концовкой «Чем дальше в лес». По ее мнению, Принц должен был остаться с Золушкой. Тот факт, что он соблазнил жену Пекаря, прошел незаметным для юного сознания, а Крис не стал вдаваться в долгие объяснения подоплеки произошедшего.  
  
Зато стоит только свернуть по указателю «Лагерь "Уинд-Лейк"», как Молли успокаивается и прилипает к стеклу в надежде разглядеть озеро сквозь листву. В какой-то момент Крису приходится переключиться с радио на диск с музыкой, поэтому в салоне приглушенно играет что-то попсовое, из тех песен, что понравились Молли и которые она вынудила Криса записать и взять с собой.  
  
— Пап, озеро! — Молли восхищенно показывает в сторону панорамы, открывшейся на очередном повороте, а Крис только хмыкает: за две недели они еще устанут и от этого озера, и от смешанных лесов, и от прогулок на свежем воздухе.  
  
Теплый ветер задувает в приоткрытое окно, и он рад, что Зои едет немного впереди: пыль успевает осесть. Когда он заезжает на парковку и заглушает двигатель, то видит машину Зака — он единственный приехал раньше них с Зои. Полуденное солнце припекает, и Крис щурится, даже несмотря на солнечные очки. Его волосы растрепаны еще сильнее, чем обычно, и он успевает заметить изучающий взгляд, который на него бросает Зак. Его собаки носятся вокруг, радостно бросаются навстречу новоприбывшим, и Крис проводит пальцами по темной шерсти.  
  
— Извините их, они переносят поездки в машине еще хуже детей, — Зак улыбается немного виновато, но Крис пожимает плечами.  
  
Ноа и Сканк ластятся к нему, а он тем временем незаметно рассматривает их хозяина, подмечая и свисающую на глаза челку, и пробивающуюся щетину, и широкие плечи, обтянутые футболкой, и длинные ноги в спортивных шортах и стоптанных кедах. Сам Крис выглядит так же просто в старых джинсах и растянутой майке с надписью «Лос-Анджелес». Ему снова хочется коснуться Зака, но приходится одернуть себя.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Кстати, думаю, мы вполне можем перейти на «ты». И после вчерашней переписки, и с учетом того, что две недели мы будем близки. — Зак недоуменно поднимает бровь, а Крис спохватывается, понимая, что ляпнул. — В смысле, будем много общаться и жить рядом. Я не имел ничего такого в виду, — теперь настает его черед виновато улыбаться.  
  
— Я так и понял, Крис. Думаю, это будет уместно. — Зак кивает в сторону четырехэтажного здания: — Зои ушла в пансион за управляющим. Создавать столпотворение на время регистрации не имеет смысла, раз все будут жить в палатках, а не в номерах или коттеджах. Так что я встречу подъезжающих и помогу разобраться, куда направиться дальше после всех процедур.  
  
Зои выходит из двойных дверей вместе с высоким темноволосым мужчиной. Он выглядит довольно хмуро, но преображается, стоит ему улыбнуться при виде детей, вылезших из машины, и собак Зака, тут же рванувших к нему.  
  
— Привет, Закари. Смотрю, в этот раз ты не один. — Он жмет руку Заку, а Крис немного удивляется. — Меня зовут Карл Урбан, и я хозяин этого места. По всем вопросам, которые у вас возникнут, можете обращаться ко мне или моей жене Натали. Очень рад, что вы приехали вместе с детьми. Я как раз закупил новые велосипеды.  
  
— Карл, это Крис Пайн. С Зои ты уже познакомился. Ее сын Ричи играет с Молли, дочерью Криса, на лужайке.  
  
Крис пожимает протянутую ладонь Карла и оборачивается, отслеживая взглядом белокурую макушку Молли.  
  
— Я присмотрю за ними, не переживай. Тебе все равно надо заполнить анкету постояльца, — Зои улыбается. — Давай-давай, отомри и ступай, — она подталкивает Криса в плечо, а тот хмыкает, вновь глядя на дочь.  
  
— Молли, я пойду с мистером Урбаном в дом, не доставай никого здесь.  
  
Он игнорирует демонстративное фырканье и уходит к зданию, оглядываясь по сторонам. От парковки идет дорога к центральной площади с клубами в центре, от которой лентами расходятся аллеи, вьющиеся между деревьев и ведущие к коттеджам. Крис замечает, что они покрыты краской ярких цветов: зеленым, мандариновым, лимонным, клубничным, темно синим. В стороне от центра лагеря находится зона отдыха с песчаным полумесяцем пляжа, за которым поблескивает вода озера на зеленом фоне листвы. На берегу, возле потемневших от времени досок причала, лежат перевернутые каноэ и гребные шлюпки. Еще одна дорога уводит глубже в лес, а деревянная арка с указателем помогает понять, что это путь к кемпингу. Легкий хлопок по плечу отвлекает от обзора.  
  
— Думаю, ты еще успеешь осмотреться, Крис. Пойдем. — Карл хмурится, но Крис понимает, что это его обычное состояние — превентивно ворчать на всех вокруг.  
  
— Давно вы знакомы с Заком? — Он следует за Карлом к дому, подмечая светло кофейный цвет стен, небольшое крыльцо и тонкие столбики, подпирающие навес. У двойных дверей с витражами из матового стекла с рисунком в виде лиан и цветов красуются петуньи в глиняных горшках. В коричневых подвесных ящиках зеленеет папоротник, а на старомодных деревянных качалках лежат подушки в яркую клетку.  
  
— Он приезжал в прошлом году и подружился со мной. Останавливался в пансионе, поэтому часто надоедал мне своей болтовней.  
  
Крис хмыкает и переводит это примерно как «Зак оказался приятным собеседником, и я очень рад, что он жил не в коттедже».  
  
Карл уходит в кухню, а Крис рассматривает просторный и светлый холл с конторкой администратора. Ровные стопки буклетов и анкет постояльцев лежат рядом с картами местности и небольшой брошюрой «Впервые у нас? Советуем посетить». Крис заинтересованно рассматривает пасторальные сцены в позолоченных рамках на стенах, уделяет особое внимание солидной лестнице орехового дерева, поднимающейся на половину пролета и резко изгибающейся под прямым углом.  
  
Ему слишком нравится здесь: и этот пансион, причудливо смешавший в себе разные архитектурные стили, и пряничные домики-коттеджи, и даже свежий воздух, насыщенный запахом цветов. Тяжелая ладонь опускается на его плечо, Крис оборачивается и видит улыбающегося Зака.  
  
— Все хорошо? — Крис кивает и закусывает губу, разглядывая длинные пальцы с коротко стрижеными ногтями, и едва сдерживает желание наклонить голову и коснуться щекой теплой кожи. — Молли подружилась с моими псами. Думаю, они идеально друг другу подходят.  
  
Крис смеется, но потом переводит взгляд на бумагу перед собой. Сосредоточиться на графах слишком сложно, особенно пока ладонь Зака все еще лежит на его плече, будто так и должно быть. Приятная тяжесть исчезает, когда Карл возвращается за стойку.  
  
— Я забронировал для всех вас места ближе к воде. Каждая площадка имеет место для палатки и машины. Туалет и душевые находятся в центре, кемпинг ведь совсем небольшой. И пока что вы будете там одни. Завтрак, ланч, обед, ужин — все по расписанию, оно есть в буклете. Пользуйтесь любым инвентарем, это бесплатно. Если что, в пансионе есть медпункт; правда, пока не сезон и врачом являюсь я. Летом приедет еще один специалист, когда здесь будет не протолкнуться. Температуру воды и прочее я записываю каждое утро на табличку у входа на пляж. Ко мне вопросы есть? — Карл вываливает слишком много информации, от которой Крису хочется лишь недоуменно нахмуриться, но Зак, быстро заполняющий свою анкету идеальным почерком, кивает.  
  
— Программа развлечений? Костер? Танцы? Просмотр кино в гостиной? Покер с виски? — На каждый вопрос Карл кивает, широко улыбаясь на последнем пункте.  
  
— Только если ты не расскажешь Натали. Сам знаешь, ей не сильно нравится, когда после таких посиделок я не помогаю ей с завтраком.  
  
— Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня. Думаю, Крис не откажется составить нам компанию. Правда, Крис? — Зак внимательно смотрит на него, а Крис пытается взять себя в руки — тело реагирует волной жара по позвоночнику на каждое "Крис", сказанное низким голосом, и это чертовски отвлекает.  
  
— Покер звучит заманчиво, но только надо будет уговорить Зои присмотреть за Молли, — кажется, ему удается улыбнуться и не залипнуть в очередной раз на том, как Зак облизывает губы.  
  
— Тогда устраивайтесь и приходите на обед, полдник, ужин, на что там успеете, а сейчас мне пора, — Карл чуть ли не машет на них руками, выгоняя на улицу, но они и так уже направляются в сторону выхода. Крис рассматривает небольшую карту кемпинга, выбирая подходящее место.  
  
— Зак, ты уже выбрал себе стоянку? — он протягивает листок Заку, и тот тыкает в самый угол — у берега озера, но на границе с лесом. — Гм, не против, если мы обоснуемся рядом? — Крис, затаив дыхание, ожидает ответа и ухмыляется, когда Зак кивает.  
  
Они выходят на самый солнцепек, и тут же их атакуют три сгустка энергии — за двадцать минут беготни Молли нисколько не устала, как и Ноа со Сканком. Один Ричи прячется в салон, где Зои оставила включенным кондиционер.  
  
— Пап, Зои сказала, что мистер Кью и мистер Карл друзья, а еще что любую игру, которую мы найдем, можно будет взять поиграть. Даже баскетбольный мяч, представляешь? — голубые глаза Молли сверкают, а Крис прямо чувствует, как у неё кружится голова от свободы. Наконец-то ей не нужно контролировать себя, наконец-то она может отдохнуть и спокойно поиграть с друзьями.  
  
— Зои, конечно, не обманула тебя, но ты помнишь, что все чужие игрушки и вещи ты должна вернуть на место после того, как поиграешь? — он пытается пригладить несколько светлых прядей, выбившихся из ее прически, но Молли привычно уворачивается от его ладони, нетерпеливо проводя пальцами по волосам.  
  
— Молли, думаю, ты можешь звать меня Заком. Все-таки мы уже не в школе. Хорошо? — Зак смотрит на нее, а Молли нерешительно склоняет голову, пытаясь понять, насколько это будет правильно.  
  
— Хорошо, мистер… Зак. Хорошо, Зак!  
  
— Детка, садись в машину, сейчас поедем на наше место и займемся обустройством лагеря.  
  
Крис лишь закатывает глаза, потому что Молли уносится вперед, даже не дослушав его до конца, а Зак едва успевает ухватить псов за ошейники, удерживая их рядом с собой.  
  
— Смотри, проезжаешь по той дороге, — Зак кивает головой в сторону большой деревянной арки, которая стоит на краю парковки, — доезжаешь до самого конца. Сворачиваешь налево и едешь до упора. У самого леса два участка — один мой, другой ваш.  
  
Сканк смотрит на Криса влажными грустными глазами, будто сильно обижен тем, что Зак удерживает его на месте.  
  
— Договорились. Тогда до встречи? — Крис гладит Сканка между ушами и получает довольное помахивание хвостом в ответ.  
  
— До встречи, Крис, — хрипловатый низкий голос Зака вновь посылает волну жара по позвоночнику, и если так продолжится и дальше, это станет чертовски неудобным, особенно когда к жару добавится еще и эрекция, которую сложно будет скрыть плавками или шортами. А ходить две недели в джинсах — не самый приятный вариант.  
  
Он улыбается на прощание и идет к машине. Зои уже уехала по той же дороге, а Крис лишь чертыхается — он не успел обсудить участок, который выбрала подруга, но в любом случае они вряд ли смогут потерять друг друга в кемпинге.  
  
Из плюсов, которые уже вырисовываются благодаря этой поездке, он отмечает, что Молли ведет себя свободнее, примерно так, как и положено десятилетней девочке, и особенно приятен прогресс в его «отношениях» с Заком. Может быть, эти две недели и не будут мучением? Может, у Криса все-таки есть какой-то шанс?  
  


***

  
  
— Пап, — Молли настойчиво дергает клапан его спальника, упираясь острыми локтями в солнечное сплетение и мешая дышать, — папа, я же знаю, что ты не спишь. Ты охнул, как только я на тебя плюхнулась.  
  
Крис очень любит свою дочь. Без шуток. Но когда она будит его таким варварским способом ранним субботним утром, желание дать щелбан превышает всю любовь вместе с установкой «хорошие родители решают проблемы, не используя физические методы наказания». Он приоткрывает один глаз, напрягая мышцы пресса, чтобы хотя бы как-то снизить ущерб от Молли.  
  
— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты моя дочь. Я никогда не был таким безжалостным и вредным ребенком. — Он выпутывает руки из спальника и щекочет Молли, пока она не сползает на каремат, устилающий днище палатки. — У тебя должна быть очень весомая причина для этого гадкого поступка, юная леди, — Крис смотрит на Молли подчеркнуто суровым взглядом, не замечая, как она бесстрастно приглаживает встрепанные волосы.  
  
— Восемь часов утра. Дома мы встаем намного раньше, — Молли пристально рассматривает прореху на спортивных штанах и ковыряет ее пальцем.  
  
— Мы не дома, мы на отдыхе. Здесь можно и поспать подольше. Я думал, за неделю мы уже решили этот вопрос, детка, — Крис одергивает футболку, расстегнув молнию спальника. Никаких конфузов с одеждой — свободные шорты скрывают то, что не положено видеть маленьким девочкам. — Ну, так что?  
  
— Зои позвала меня на завтрак, но попросила предупредить тебя, — Молли снова поднимает на него глаза, надеясь, что он не злится.  
  
— Молодец, предупредила, можешь идти. Давай только в следующий раз ты будешь нежнее со своим старым отцом? — Крис наигранным жестом потирает ушибленные места, а Молли заливисто смеется и вылетает из палатки на яркий солнечный свет, чтобы тут же вернуться обратно.  
  
— Мистер Кью, кстати, уже встал, — слишком внимательный взгляд, брошенный из-под ресниц, теряется на фоне хитрой усмешки.  
  
— И что? — Крис недоуменно выгибает бровь.  
  
— И то. Хватит тупить, пап. Так свое счастье проспишь, — Молли закатывает глаза, а Крис открывает рот, подбирая слова, но лишь клацает челюстью, он понятия не имеет, что можно ответить на подобное заявление. — Я знаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время, но, кажется, нам нужно серьезно поговорить.  
  
Хлопать глазами и разевать рот, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег, — достойный ответ для дочери, которой вроде как всего десять лет. И только через несколько секунд Крис все же приходит в себя.  
  
— Мэри Элизабет Пайн, ты не хочешь мне кое-что объяснить? — он хмурится, и теперь уже вовсе непритворно. Еще не хватало, чтобы Молли лезла в его личную жизнь, которой нет.  
  
— Мистер Кью много кому предлагал бегать с ним по утрам? Или приносил кофе, если кто-то просыпал завтрак? Ты можешь считать меня маленьким ребенком, но тогда раскрой свои глаза. И не стоит жертвовать собой ради меня, хорошо? — Она дожидается заторможенного кивка, быстро целует Криса в щеку и убегает из палатки, вновь превращаясь в бесшабашную девочку с дыркой на коленке.  
  
Странная ситуация для раннего утра, тем более, когда в его крови так мало кофе. Очень хочется последовать примеру Скарлетт и не думать об этом сегодня, но не в правилах Криса прятать голову в песок.  
  
Он потягивается, разминая мышцы, и трет лицо ладонями. Все становится слишком сложно. Особенно когда он вспоминает, что Зак действительно не слишком активно идет на контакт с остальными родителями, сохраняя дистанцию. За эту неделю у них с Заком даже устоялось свое собственное утреннее расписание. Несколько раз, когда Крис просыпался рано, они вместе бегали по дорожке вдоль озера, потом быстрый душ, завтрак. Общая душевая на территории кемпинга это одновременно и благословение, и наказание. Потому что очень сложно смотреть строго перед собой, когда понимаешь, что прямо за спиной под потоком воды стоит тот, к кому слишком хочется прикоснуться. Крис надеется, что Зак не заметил внимательного взгляда, который почти сразу пришлось отвести, но при этом Крис успел рассмотреть и подтянутую задницу, и длинные ноги, и широкую спину. Словом, все то, что обычно скрыто строгим костюмом или хотя бы просторной футболкой и шортами.  
  
После мучительного приема душа и легкого завтрака они обычно разделяются — Крис проводит время с Молли в пансионе, пока на улице невыносимое пекло, а Зак занимается своими делами. Крису очень интересно, но спрашивать о свободном времени Зака он пока не решается. Зато после полдника они вновь встречаются, правда, вместе с остальными родителями. Софтбол, футбол на траве, катание на лодках и пешие прогулки по лесу — они находятся рядом, но все внимание Криса сосредоточено на Молли, а Зак, наоборот, пытается уделить минутку каждому ребенку.  
  
Зато вечером, когда дети засыпают, вымотанные играми на природе, взрослые разбредаются по территории кемпинга. Пару раз Крис присоединялся к Заку и Карлу — несколько партий в покер с пивом позволили заметить, как идет Заку щетина. Видимо, он оставил привычку бриться каждый день в городе, вместе с официальными костюмами. Еще Крис обратил внимание, как удачно Зак сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица, когда блефует, и как широко усмехается, когда выигрывает. Карл в такие моменты чертыхается, делая большой глоток пива и буравя победителя своим взглядом, но Крис лишь улыбается уголком губ — он умеет проигрывать, к тому же у него есть возможность наблюдать за Заком, особо не скрываясь.  
  
Крис поправляет наручные часы и натягивает раздолбанные кроссовки. Идея проветрить мозги пробежкой, пока солнце еще не так печет, привлекает его все больше. Может, хоть так получится ненадолго остаться с тишиной и пустотой в голове. Он разминается, разогревая мышцы, морщится от лучей солнца, слепящих даже через стекла очков, и прислушивается к негромкому шуму вокруг — дети не дают поспать родителям, вытаскивая их из палаток и уводя в пансион.  
  
— Так и думал, что ты уже проснулся, — низкий голос Зака за спиной вынуждает Криса вздрогнуть от неожиданности, но его улыбка не выглядит фальшивой, когда он оборачивается. На самом деле Крису приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не ухмыляться, как влюбленному подростку, столкнувшемуся в коридоре со своей пассией.  
  
— Молли иногда бывает радикальна в способах пробуждения, — Крис продолжает разминаться, рассчитывая все равно пробежаться, и рассматривает Зака, воспользовавшись прикрытием солнечных очков. А тот стоит, непринужденно прислонившись к боку машины Криса, скрестив накаченные руки на груди. Определенно, быть таким горячим рано утром должно быть запрещено законом. С этой ровной щетиной, ехидной усмешкой, отросшей челкой, откинутой со лба небрежным движением, широкими плечами и всем тем, от чего в паху Криса скручивается тугой узел желания.  
  
— Как насчет усилить нагрузку и забраться на вершину утеса?  
  
Крис на секунду замирает, слегка нахмурившись. Зак выглядит так, будто задумал взять его на слабо, но Крис пожимает плечами. За эту неделю они еще не успели побывать на утесе, потому что подъем слишком крут, чтобы брать с собой детей, а вдвоем им обычно хватало и просто пробежки по берегу озера.  
  
— Почему нет? Только, кажется, это будет больше ходьба, а не бег. Это не проблема? — Крис выпрямляется и одергивает задравшуюся футболку. Ему кажется, или Зак действительно на секунду прикипает взглядом к оголившейся полоске кожи?  
  
— Любые физические нагрузки пойдут только на пользу, — Зак улыбается и отходит от машины, а Крис следует за ним по пятам.  
  
По началу, обманчиво легкая тропа располагает к непринужденной беседе, и Зак рассказывает Крису о программе Молли по чтению на следующий год, но потом Крис почти перестает слушать, потому что дорога резко становится крутой и узковатой для двух широкоплечих мужчин, и Зак выходит вперед. И теперь Крис пытается не обращать внимания на задницу прямо перед своими глазами. Хорошо, что Зак сосредоточен на контроле дыхания и одновременном ведении беседы, иначе точно бы почувствовал настойчивые взгляды. Хотя когда они оказываются на вершине утеса, Крису удается все же отвлечься на панораму окрестностей.  
  
Пусть эта скала совсем невысокая — до поверхности озера в итоге оказывается не больше десяти метров, хотя поднимались они довольно долго, — но все равно вид серой водной глади завораживает. Разноцветные пятна в той стороне, откуда они пришли, — зонтики, раскрытые на пляже, — притягивают взгляд, но людей не разобрать. На другой стороне озера виднеется небольшой городок Уинд-Лейк. В один из дней они с Молли съездили туда на разведку, но не нашли ничего интереснее кафетерия с открытой террасой на берегу озера. К слову сказать, мороженое там было весьма ничего. Зато Зак и его псы получили необходимую передышку от общества неутомимого урагана по имени Молли, пока та отдыхала .  
  
Солнце печет с каждой минутой все сильнее, но Крис все равно усаживается на край скалы, свешивая ноги вниз. Ему не хочется уходить отсюда, хочется остаться хотя бы на какое-то время в тишине и относительном покое: все-таки близость объекта его желания не способствует эмоциональному штилю. Но Зак, помедлив несколько секунд, садится рядом, касаясь бедром, и, опираясь на руки, откидывается назад, подставляя лицо лучами.  
  


  
  
Темные волосы Зака раздувает ветром, челка спадает на лоб, но он лишь нетерпеливо откидывает ее. Повисшее между ними молчание нисколько не напрягает, наоборот, Крису слишком уютно быть с Заком, прижиматься к нему бедром и плечом, слышать его запах и прислушиваться к размеренному дыханию. Ему лень шевелиться, но он понимает, что друзья не садятся вот так, не делят тишину на двоих, происходящее слишком интимно. Помимо воли вспоминается напутствие Молли, смотревшей на него с жалостью, будто он один ничего не понимает.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь делал что-нибудь безумное? — голос Зака прерывает его мысли, вынуждая лениво повернуть голову.  
  
— С женой развелся. — Крис наблюдает за мягкой улыбкой Зака, а в душе крепнет желание совершить глупость.  
  
— Карл рассказывал, что он выкупил этот лагерь у какого-то футболиста, ушедшего на пенсию. Была какая-то история, будто этот футболист с женой в начале отношений прыгнули с этого самого утеса, то ли на спор, то ли просто так, — Зак задумчиво смотрит на озерную гладь. — Мне никогда не хватало смелости сделать что-то подобное.  
  
— А ты хотел бы? — Крис кидает маленький камешек в воду, наблюдая за кругами, расходящимися по поверхности.  
  
— Скорее да, чем нет. Иногда хочется отпустить себя, сделать что-то сумасшедшее. Как думаешь, здесь глубоко? — Зак закусывает губу, будто усиленно что-то обдумывает. Сложно не догадаться, что именно.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, бывшие хозяева лагеря уже отсюда прыгали, — Крис переводит взгляд на Зака, который выглядит поглощенным этой идеей. — Зак, здесь десять метров лететь. Конечно, не полноценный клиф-дайвинг, но олимпийская вышка. Ты уверен, что хочешь начать с чего-то столь радикального?  
  
— Карл говорил, что это было семейство Такеров. И так как они все еще живы, значит, ничего страшного с ними не произошло. Я же не заставляю тебя прыгать со мной. Наверное, — Зак смотрит на него неуверенно, но с надеждой, будто бы не настаивает, но очень хочет, чтобы Крис присоединился к нему в этой безумной затее.  
  
— Ты хотя бы умеешь правильно прыгать? — Крис обреченно вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Не сказать, что ему сильно не нравится эта идея — до рождения Молли он любил погонять на спортивных машинах, наслаждаясь адреналином, бурлящим в крови. Но сейчас на нем слишком много всего завязано, чтобы так глупо рисковать собой. Только он все равно понимает, что не откажется.  
  
— Умею, — Зак тоже поднимается, снимая футболку и стягивая с ног кеды и носки. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и он немного нерешительно смотрит вниз.  
  
— Нам придется снова подниматься сюда, чтобы забрать вещи, — предпринимает Крис последнюю попытку образумить Зака. — И вода еще не сильно прогрелась. Там могут быть камни. Ты можешь сломать себе шею.  
  
Когда Зак игнорирует и этот аргумент, Крис вздыхает и снимает с себя футболку и кроссовки. Аккуратно складывает часы на кучку одежды, а рядом устраивает очки. 

— Все должно быть хорошо, — Зак смотрит на него, не отводя глаз, и улыбается сумасшедше — так, что Крис не может не улыбнуться в ответ. — Но ты еще можешь передумать, — он скользит взглядом по голому торсу Криса, и от этого ощущения по коже расходятся мурашки.  
  
— Звучит как фраза из подростковой комедии, — Крис хмыкает, унимая внезапные реакции организма на внимание Зака. — Я разделся не для того, чтобы покрасоваться перед тобой. — Зак ехидно выгибает бровь, а Крис даже не смущается. — Ну ладно. Если только самую малость.  
  
Молчание между ними становится неловким, когда взгляды из изучающих превращаются в жаркие, ласкающие, когда вместо простого любопытства будто ощущается след на коже, и хочется выгнуться, подставляясь, а дыхание учащается. Крис заторможено смотрит, как Зак делает шаг к краю, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
  
— Уверен, что хочешь со мной? — будто не понимает, что фразу можно понять двусмысленно, и улыбается все еще сумасшедше.  
  
Крис сглатывает и кивает головой, не находя в себе сил для полноценного ответа. Лишь следит, как Зак подходит совсем близко к обрыву; маленькие камешки осыпаются под босыми ступнями, но в теле нет напряжения. Крис видит лишь предвкушение, которое охватывает и его самого. Это безумие, которому он поддается так же легко, как и любой эмоции, идущей от Зака. Глубокий вздох — и Куинто прыгает, держа спину прямо и прикрыв ладонью подбородок. Крис подходит к краю, затаив дыхание и отсчитывая секунды. Только когда темная макушка выныривает из воды, он выдыхает. Зак отплывает подальше, и даже с такой высоты видна широкая счастливая улыбка, лишь отчасти утратившая долю ненормальности.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Крис складывает ладони рупором и, когда Зак кивает, делает несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
Легко смотреть на сумасшедший поступок, когда его совершает кто-то другой. Если подобное предстоит тебе, то можно очень долго стоять и набираться смелости. Крис уговаривает себя, что делает это только ради адреналина. Не ради кого-то другого, кто сейчас не отводит от него взгляда, а исключительно ради собственного удовольствия. Он восхитительно врет сам себе.  
  
Очередной глубокий вдох — и он прыгает со скалы, прикрывая подбородок так же, как делал минутой раньше Зак. Он не успевает ничего сообразить, а уже погружается в воду, выбивающую из него весь воздух. Ледяной поток обжигает кожу, и Крис теряется на долю секунды, чтобы тут же рвануть к солнечному свету. Он выныривает, с жадностью втягивая воздух в легкие, пытается отдышаться, но видит лишь счастливое лицо Зака, подплывающего к нему.  
  
— Это было охереть как круто. Только больше никогда в жизни я не буду прыгать в ледяную воду. Почему ты не сказал, что она зверски холодная? — Крис не знает, чего ему хочется больше — рассмеяться или застучать зубами. Темная щетина отчетливо выделяется на побледневшей коже Зака, а синие пухлые губы говорят о переохлаждении, но он все равно терпеливо ждал, пока Крис решится прыгнуть, а сейчас радостно цепляется за его плечи, не в силах перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Это было фантастично, признай! — Зак с силой сжимает пальцы, но Крис смотрит ему в глаза, и все веселье утекает, оставляя что-то более важное, ощущение единения, связавшее их. Будто эта выходка помогла стать их дружбе чем-то большим. — У тебя ресницы как у девчонки, — его голос хрипит, а Крис хмурится, думая, что ему послышалось.  
  
— Что? Ты все-таки ударился головой, когда вошел в воду? — он озабоченно ощупывает темную макушку в поисках кровотечения или повреждений, но Зак лишь нетерпеливо отводит его руку в сторону.  
  
— Ничего. Забей. Давай вылезать, нам еще за одеждой возвращаться, — он резко отплывает в сторону берега, а Крис остается на месте, недоумевающий и охреневающий с каждой минутой все сильнее.  
  
Какого черта только что произошло?  
  
Зак выбирается на большие валуны, нагретые на солнце, а Крис плывет следом, слегка постукивая зубами. Все-таки в этой части озера, где глубина достигает нескольких метров, вода еще не прогрелась. Он отстраненно думает, что надо проверить у пляжа: на мелководье должно быть теплее, Молли точно порадуется, — а потом снова переключается на Зака. Внутри крепнет уверенность, что он что-то сделал не так. Все испортил. Только он не понимает, как сумел это сделать одной фразой.  
  
Неловкая тишина, в которой они вновь поднимаются на утес, не чета раннему уютному молчанию, в котором они сидели на вершине. Крис пытается подобрать слова, чтобы попробовать все исправить, но Зак не дает ему такой возможности, обжигая его горячим взглядом и сбегая с вершины, натянув футболку и кеды прямо на босые ступни. Крис думает о том, чтобы остаться одному еще на какое-то время, но он и так слишком долго отсутствовал. Не стоит злоупотреблять добротой Зои, самоотверженно приглядывающей за Молли.  
  
Он возвращается, не дожидаясь, пока высохнут шорты, липнущие к ногам. Ступням немного больно из-за камней и иголок, по которым он поднимался наверх, но все это мелочи. Крису хочется догнать Зака, развернуть его к себе лицом, вцепиться руками в плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Спросить, какого хрена происходит, а потом целовать его пухлые губы так долго, чтобы была опасность умереть от недостатка кислорода. Чтобы кровь бухала в висках, а сердце готово было проломить грудную клетку.  
  
Жаль только, что вряд ли у него найдётся смелость, чтобы совершить подобное. А свой шанс он уже упустил. Перед глазами вновь встает картинка с мокрым, взъерошенным Заком, который легкими гребками удерживается на воде и улыбается ему, Крису, так счастливо, будто именно Крис совершил невозможное. Вот тогда надо было его поцеловать. Именно тогда.  
  
Крис, ты такой идиот.  
  


***

  
  
Он осторожно возвращается в палатку, не желая в таком раздрае наткнуться на кого-то из детей или родителей. Оказывается, что прошло всего три часа, а не полдня, как ему казалось. Крис быстро переодевает шорты и заменяет кроссовки шлепанцами. Он надеется на доброту Натали — если на завтрак он безбожно и непростительно опоздал, так, может, ему обломится хотя бы кружка бодрящего кофе, который у нее получается лучше, чем у Карла?  
  
Правда, судьба решает изрядно поиздеваться над Крисом, потому что Молли вылетает через заднюю дверь, сталкивается с ним и довольно сильно ударяет плечом в живот. Крис сгибается, задохнувшись, в три погибели и замечает испуганные глаза Молли.  
  
— Все нормально, — он пытается выпрямиться, и вроде как у него это даже получается, но она все равно смотрит обеспокоенно. — Видишь? Все хорошо, — Крис растягивает губы в улыбке, потирая ладонью ушиб, на месте которого наверняка нальется отвратительный синяк.  
  
— Молли, детка, передай своему отцу… А вот и он, — Карл рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам Молли, а та не уворачивается от ладони, а спокойно стоит, принимая ласку. Крис удивленно выгибает брови, забывая о боли. — Только не говори мне, что ты купался.  
  
— Что? Ты серьезно, пап? И без меня?! — возмущению Молли нет предела, как и недоумению Криса.  
  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь?  
  
— Я управляющий лагерем, а не идиот. Влажные волосы, покрасневшие лицо и шея — в душе нельзя обгореть на солнце, а в озере — можно. Ну и как вода?  
  
— Не знаю, — Крис говорит, не подумав, и мигом понимает свою ошибку. — В смысле, отличная вода. Но тебе все еще нельзя купаться, — он щурится, глядя на Молли, а та в ответ поджимает губы. Крис уже готов выслушать обиженную речь о несправедливости мира, взрослых и ее отца в частности, но отвлекается на что-то за спиной Криса.  
  
— Мистер Кью! А вы тоже купались? — Крис ждет ответа Зака, его спина каменеет, но кажется, что Молли ничего не замечает. В отличие от остальных присутствующих. И взгляд Карла не сулит Крису ничего хорошего.  
  
— Молли, я думал, мы договорились, что ты будешь звать меня по имени, — Зак встает рядом с Крисом, но не касается его плечом.  
  
— Я стараюсь, но это сложно. Несколько лет я звала вас только так, а теперь вдруг надо перестроиться. — Она морщится, но тут же улыбается. — Миссис Натали приготовила на завтрак блинчики с джемом. Это было обалденно вкусно. Жаль, что вы не попробуете их.  
  
— Ничего, детка, думаю, Зак не такой любитель блинчиков, как ты. Особенно с джемом, — Крис смотрит только на дочь, ощущая всем телом близость Зака.  
  
— Кажется, ты не прав, — Молли хихикает, а Крис поворачивает голову и видит слишком возмущенное лицо Зака, — но мы все равно ничего вам не оставили.  
  
— Надеюсь, мы оба сумеем справиться с таким огорчением . Главное, чтобы в этом доме налили хотя бы кружку кофе. Нальют же? — Крис смотрит на ехидного Карла, махнувшего рукой в сторону дома. — Вот видишь, я точно спасен, — он широко улыбается и обходит Молли. — Потерпишь еще полчаса без меня? — Он дожидается кивка и скрывается в кухне, следуя за Карлом.  
  
— Так вы тоже купались с папой? — Молли склоняет голову, внимательно рассматривая Зака, а тот приседает перед ней, чтобы не давить своим ростом.  
  
— В каком-то роде да. Но почему бы нам не попробовать уговорить его искупаться вместе с тобой? — Наверное, ему стоит стыдиться того, что он готов использовать ребенка в своих интересах, но упустить такую возможность нельзя. 

  
— И как вы себе это представляете? — Молли скептически фыркает и складывает руки на груди, напоминая Заку, что она вовсе не маленькая глупая девочка — он даже немного теряется, привыкший к более простым детям, коих большинство в его классе.

— Хитростью и коварством, разумеется, — он подмигивает, а Молли выгибает бровь, с точностью копируя жест отца. — Прибереги свой скепсис для кого-нибудь другого. Неужели ты настолько мне не доверяешь? — теперь его очередь вопросительно приподнять брови, вынудив ее смутиться. — Так-то лучше. Что ты решила? Согласна? — он протягивает ей ладонь, и она отвечает на его рукопожатие после секундного раздумья.

Маленькие пальцы тонут в его руке, и Зак сглатывает, привычно поражаясь, какими хрупкими выглядят все его подопечные на фоне него самого. Он поднимается на ноги и заходит в кухню, ведя Молли за собой. Зак быстро оглядывает просторное помещение, улыбается Натали, шинкующей овощи к обеду, и игнорирует внимательный взгляд Карла. Крис сидит спиной к ним за небольшим столом, и Зак уже почти привычно впитывает в себя каждую деталь: немного сутулую спину, широкие плечи, прикрытые мягкой тканью застиранной футболки, — в общем, все, что можно будет потом перебирать в памяти, прикрыв глаза. Это немного отдает мазохизмом, но ему нравится фиксировать мелочи. Только сегодняшняя глупость не дает ему успокоиться. Зак был настолько восхищен Крисом, который находился так близко к нему, что ляпнул вертевшийся на языке комплимент — и тут же сбежал от обуревающих его чувств, желая забыть удивление в ярких голубых глазах.

— О, прекрасная хозяйка, не соблаговолите ли вы угостить путников своей божественной стряпней? — Зак наслаждается смехом Молли, хоть она и пытается прикрыть рот свободной ладошкой. Натали откладывает нож и решает подыграть, несмотря на ехидное выражение лица Карла. Крис же даже не оборачивается, не сомневаясь, что нарушители спокойствия все равно усядутся прямо перед ним.

— Садитесь, путники. Сейчас что-нибудь сообразим. — Натали заглядывает в большой холодильник, где стоят упакованные в пленку остатки от завтрака. Зак устраивается напротив Криса, а Молли садится рядом, весело болтая ногами, чуть-чуть не достающими до пола. — Кофе вам и какао для прекрасной леди? — Она дожидается кивков и поворачивается к Карлу: — Трактирщик, поухаживай за усталыми гостями.

— На улице полдень, с чего это они вдруг уставшие? — бурчит тот в ответ, но все равно наливает напитки, пока Натали разогревает несколько булочек и быстро поджаривает бекон с яйцами. — Совсем забыл сказать: мы решили устроить праздник для всех постояльцев. Накануне вашего отъезда днем проведем соревнование для всех желающих, а вечером будет костер для взрослых на берегу. По традиции, заведенной прежними владельцами. Жена Такера очень любила заниматься такими вечеринками.

Молли уже готова возмутиться, что тоже должна присутствовать на костре, но приподнятая бровь Криса заставляет ее остановиться и закрыть рот. Если она хочет искупаться сегодня впервые за это лето, то придется смириться с некоторыми ущемлениями ее прав. В конце концов, в этом лагере ей и так позволяют делать много того, что дома находится под запретом. Спасибо за это в первую очередь стоит сказать мистеру Кью, который слишком пристально сейчас рассматривает папу, думая, что она этого не видит. Будто она маленькая глупенькая девочка. Молли смотрит на папу, замечая его внезапную рассеянность и преувеличенное внимание к собственным пальцам, греющимся о бока кружки.

— Пап, а ты заметил, какая сегодня классная погода? — Молли сосредотачивается на какао перед собой, подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на внимательные взгляды двух пар глаз, обратившихся на нее, — кажется, вода уже прогрелась настолько, чтобы можно было искупаться.

— Детка, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Крис даже в таком странном состоянии видит ее насквозь и лихорадочно придумывает аргументы для отказа.

— Но почему? Вы же с мистером Кью уже искупались! Почему мне нельзя? — Молли хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Крис, не будь засранцем. Это действительно несправедливо, — Карл ловит недовольный взгляд Криса, но только подливает ему в кружку кофе. — И нечего меня буравить таким взглядом, я не твоя дочь, я тебя не боюсь.

— А следовало бы, — Крис фыркает, вновь переключаясь на Молли. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы по-разному воспринимаем температуры? Если мне было тепло, то это не значит, что тепло будет и тебе, — особенно если учесть, что ему не было тепло вовсе, по крайней мере, от воды.

— Я же говорил, что мы должны действовать хитростью, — Зак поворачивается к Молли и говорит тихо, но Крис все равно слышит и вопросительно приподнимает брови. Значит, они вступили в сговор. С одной стороны, Крис радуется, что Зак вновь расслаблен, с другой стороны — коалиция против него недопустима.

— Если бы ты меньше рассматривал моего папу, то мне не пришлось бы делать все самой. Мне всего десять лет, — Молли возмущенно фыркает, а Карл ей вторит.

— И ты вспоминаешь об этом только тогда, когда удобно именно тебе, — Крис едва сдерживает желание рассмеяться, потому что его дочь бывает уморительна в подобные моменты. Зак, кажется, впервые сталкивается с подобным проявлением ее характера и выглядит растерянно, что делает ситуацию еще смешнее. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

— О таком надо предупреждать заранее, — Зак приходит в себя, сохраняя хладнокровие.

— Не надо винить меня, ты, вообще-то, ее учитель, и уже не первый год, — Крис поднимает ладони в защитном жесте.

— А я все еще здесь, — Молли совсем не смешно, потому что она не любит, когда ее обсуждают, пусть даже это ее отец и самый любимый учитель. — Мне очень хочется искупаться. Пожалуйста, пап! — она перестраивается на просящий тон так же легко, как только что сурово хмурилась, и это опять же восхищает.

Крис тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что отказывать ей сейчас будет далеко не самым правильным решением, поэтому приходится кивнуть, выслушать радостный взвизг и скептично глядеть, как она с довольным выражением лица пожимает руку Заку, будто бы они только что заключили выгодный контракт, который обеспечит им какие-то сумасшедшие прибыли. Глупцы. Он смеется, не замечая, как очарован Зак этим искренним весельем.

Зато замечает Молли, в голове которой начинает потихоньку складываться коварный план. Все-таки папа слишком меняется, когда рядом находится мистер Кью. И если она этим не воспользуется, то будет не Мэри Элизабет Пайн.

***

Крис оттягивает поход на пляж максимально долго: то ли надеется, что вода прогреется лучше, то ли — что Молли просто передумает. Он говорил, что его дочь очень упрямая? Даже если нет, то несложно повторить. Особенно когда она тянет Криса за руку из палатки, одетая в веселенький сарафан с цветочками и такой же цветастый купальник под ним. Под мышкой зажат собственноручно надутый круг, а голубые глаза полны решимости заставить его выполнить собственное обещание.

По пути они встречают Зои под руку с Ричи. Купальные принадлежности в руках выдают скорость распространения новостей среди детей, и, скорее всего, никто из родителей не скажет Крису спасибо, ведь стоило кому-то одному дать слабину — и тут же активизировались все. Зои не выглядит рассерженной, но улыбается Крису сочувственно. Он в ответ неловко дергает плечами, следуя за Молли, которая тащит его за собой как на буксире.

На песчаной прибрежной полосе никого нет, лишь несколько лежаков расставлены вдоль берега, дожидаясь смельчаков, готовых попробовать воду. Перевернутые лодки и каноэ всю неделю выступали в роли дополнительного места для детских пряток, но сейчас Крис задумывается о том, что можно прокатиться, если Карл разрешит воспользоваться одной из них и предоставит спасательные жилеты. Он скидывает шлепанцы, зарываясь босыми ступнями в теплый песок. Молли наконец выпускает его ладонь, окончательно уверившись, что Крис не собирается отступать на этот раз, и бежит вперед, выбирая место для подстилки. Лежаки она отвергает сразу, желая быть поближе к воде, даже когда ей велят вылезать из нее.

— Хэй, прости, что так получилось, — Крис поворачивается к Зои, остановившейся рядом с ним и наблюдающей за Ричи, который устремляется следом за Молли. — Так вышло, что я сегодня искупался, и она об этом узнала. Пришлось уступить.

— Я не видела здесь никого. Где же ты купался? — Зои смотрит с любопытством, выгнув тонкие брови, а Крис не знает, сказать правду или соврать.

— Ты, наверное, была как раз на завтраке в пансионе, — он улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Мог бы просто сказать, что это не мое дело. Врешь ты отвратно, прямо скажем, — Зои фыркает и идет к детям, уже выбравшим подходящее место.

Крис лишь недоуменно моргает в ответ на подобное заявление, чувствуя себя неловко. Ему хочется оставить их с Заком прогулку для себя, чтобы потом вспоминать каждое мгновение, пока он еще все не испортил. Остается надеяться, что Карл не будет болтать. Или Молли. Впору застонать от бессилия, но Крис сдерживается, на следующие полчаса сосредотачиваясь на дочери.   


  
Нацепить на непокорную макушку небольшую шляпу, хитростью вынудить растереть по телу солнцезащитный спрей, уговорить перекусить шоколадным батончиком — все, чтобы оттянуть само купание. Крис просит обработать спреем его спину, и этот процесс заканчивается каплей средства на носу и громким счастливым смехом. Но все равно приходится держать свое слово, только Крис даже не жалеет — вода оказывается очень теплой, по крайней мере на самом мелководье.

Стоит зайти в воду по пояс и махнуть рукой, как Молли, взвизгнув, влетает следом, обдавая его брызгами и заставляя поежиться: все-таки телу, нагретому на солнце, не слишком комфортно в прохладной воде. Молли подплывает к нему, цепляется руками за плечи и забирается по нему наверх, обхватывая ногами привычным жестом. Крис на секунду прикрывает глаза, как и всегда, когда она прижимается к нему, и улыбается счастливо. Неконтролируемое щемящее чувство любви угрожает его самообладанию, поэтому приходится защекотать Молли, вслушиваясь в заливистый смех и возмущение. Она плавает вокруг, а он брызгается на нее водой, внимательно наблюдая: пусть Крис давно уже научил ее плавать, но прекрасно знает грустную статистику — утонуть слишком легко, особенно маленькому ребенку, за которым никто не следит.

— Пап, мистер Кью тоже смотрит, как я плаваю! — в ее голосе звучит гордость. Крис переводит взгляд на пляж, где Зак уже перетащил один из шезлонгов к их подстилке и теперь следит за ними, переговариваясь о чем-то с Зои.

Улыбка на лице Криса меркнет, сменяясь слабым румянцем, когда по его телу растекается жар под изучающим взглядом Зака. И неловко разубеждать Молли, но он точно знает, на кого смотрит мистер Кью, потому что ощущает этот взгляд всей своей кожей, будто стоит совсем голый перед ним. Зато Зои очень вовремя решает искупаться вместе с Ричи. Она не первый раз за эту поездку спасает Криса, надо не забыть ее отблагодарить после возвращения в город.

— Присмотришь за Молли? Сплаваю на глубину, разомнусь, — он улыбается просяще, надеясь, что длинные шорты все еще выполняют свою функцию и скрывают его возбуждение. Крис строго смотрит на Молли, когда Зои согласно кивает. — Не плыви за мной, хорошо? Там дальше вода холоднее, не хочу, чтобы у тебя свело ногу судорогой, детка, понимаешь?

— Так и знала, что надо было взять круг с собой, — Молли поджимает губы, но послушно отплывает к Ричи. Для нее то, что она купается — уже победа. Она прекрасно понимает, что иногда стоит отступиться.

Крис несколько секунд смотрит, как спокойный и флегматичный Ричи радостно улыбается подруге, а потом разворачивается и ныряет под воду, делая сильные гребки, плывет вдоль дна. Мысли на какое-то время отступают, оставляя лишь кончающийся кислород в легких и давление толщи воды на тело. Солнечные лучи сверкают сквозь поверхность, и он всплывает, когда мышцы начинают гореть, а воздуха не остается совсем. Берег ощутимо отдалился, только меж лопатками все равно ощущается тяжелый взгляд темных глаз, будто не отпускающий ни на секунду. Крис отфыркивается от воды и плывет дальше — вдруг получится сделать свою голову прелестно пустой?

Жаль, нельзя переплыть озеро или снова спрыгнуть с обрыва. Последнее пока что — самое действенное средство, чтобы отвлечься от всего. Недолгое свободное падение и ледяная вода отлично приводят в чувство. А адреналин, растекающийся по венам, прекрасно согревает. Крис всерьез задумывается о повторении прыжка, только не сейчас. Может быть, даже не в этот отпуск. Возможно, его сестра Кэтрин согласится как-нибудь присмотреть за Молли, и он сможет вырваться, раз уж вспомнил ощущение свободы от всего.

Он плавает вдали от берега еще какое-то время, утихомиривая разбушевавшееся либидо и искоса разглядывая плюхающихся у самого песка детей. Зои удобно устраивается на покрывале, подложив под себя одеяло, а Зак сидит на их подстилке, поддерживая непринужденную беседу (пусть Крис и не слышит, но он прекрасно знает, каким может быть Зак). Пора возвращаться. Можно посидеть с Молли на старом пирсе, поболтать ногами в воде — компромисс, который позволит вытащить ее на берег, но не отходить далеко.

Крис непринужденно гребет обратно и замечает новые лица на пляже — несколько родителей, последовав их примеру, располагаются на покрывалах и шезлонгах, вокруг которых радостно носятся псы Зака и дети. Только Ричи и Молли упорно не желают вылезать из воды. Он ухмыляется, потому что этого следовало ожидать: стоит только разрешить — и все, теперь выгнать их можно только хитростью. По крайней мере, его дочь точно ни на что другое не купится.

Только когда он плывет уже у самого берега, Зак поднимается на ноги, небрежно скидывая футболку и стягивая кеды, являя всем желающим великолепное тело, на которое Крис залипал в одиночестве буквально несколько часов назад. Зак улыбается Молли, почуявшей грядущее шоу, и решительно входит в воду, сразу же ныряя. Он не разменивается на привыкание к температуре, заходя постепенно, а просто устраивает своему организму шоковую терапию. Крис тоже шокирован, особенно когда сильное тело скользит под водой мимо него, едва не задевая бедро кончиками пальцев. Он чувствует движение потока воды, будто легкую щекотку, и тяжело сглатывает, застывая на месте, и смотрит Заку вслед.

Он мог бы сказать, что это полное ребячество — будто Зак пытается обыграть его в игру «кто дольше продержится под водой», но нет. Просто видимо не одному Крису нужно абстрагироваться от мыслей, звенящих в голове тревожным набатом. Поэтому он выбирается из воды, подхватывает на руки визжащую Молли и заворачивает ее в махровое полотенце, не оборачиваясь к озеру, пока не слышит восхищенный вздох одной из мамаш, устроившейся рядом с ними. Определенно, именно на такой эффект Зак и рассчитывал, когда выходил на берег, проводя пальцами по волосам, чтобы убирать лишнюю влагу, и сверкая накаченным торсом. Крис уже не первый раз думает, что надо запретить быть таким горячим. Правда, по задержавшемуся на нем взгляду Зака он понимает, что не одинок в подобных мыслях.

Это сексуальное напряжение начинает его раздражать. С учетом того, что теперь-то он точно знает, какова кожа Зака под его пальцами и как он восхитителен, когда счастлив. Крис сглатывает слюну, отворачиваясь от предмета своего желания. Принцип Скарлетт его выручает не первый и, кажется, далеко не последний раз.

***

Окончание такого насыщенного дня радует Криса тишиной и покоем. Тихий шелест волн, бульканье воды вокруг свай старого пирса. Луна дает ровно столько света, сколько необходимо, и Крис сидит на самом краю деревянного настила, опустив босые ступни в озеро. Пусть уже не жарко, как днем, но ему комфортно в обрезанных до колен старых джинсах и свободной рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами и расстегнутым воротом. Бутылка пива — идеальная компания для него, особенно когда ураган по имени Молли сладко посапывает в палатке, раскинувшись звездочкой и спихнув с себя спальник.

Хочется просто отстраниться от сегодняшних событий, потому что всего этого слишком много. И прыжок со скалы, и Зак, и спор с Молли, и купание на пляже, и совместный ужин, от которого не получилось отказаться. Да, между ними все время была Молли, выступая буфером. Но Крис уверен, что изменение в их общении не осталось незамеченным для тех, кто старше десяти лет и заинтересован в развлечении. Крис может поклясться, что Зои и Карл не отводили от них взглядов, пристально рассматривая сбитого с толка Криса и все такого же самоуверенного Зака, пока это не становилось неприлично.

Одна Молли испытывала восторг от происходящего — еще бы, ее-то желания были выполнены полностью. Она даже не стала упрямиться, когда Крис укладывал ее спать, и заснула почти мгновенно, не дослушав очередную главу «Капитана Сорви-головы». И вот теперь Крис наслаждается спокойствием хотя бы вокруг себя, если не внутри головы, заполненной шумными мыслями.

В несколько глотков Крис допивает оставшееся в бутылке пиво и отставляет ее в сторону. Слишком не хочется возвращаться в пансион за еще одной — он даже здесь слышит музыку, играющую на крыльце с качелями. Изредка до него доносятся голоса взрослых, прогуливающихся вдоль пляжа, но его никто не беспокоит. Крис откидывается на спину, продолжая болтать ногами в воде, и думает, что это один из лучших отпусков за последние несколько лет. Возможно, это потому, что Молли уже не совсем ребенок, с ней гораздо меньше трудностей, чем раньше. Возможно, это из-за места, куда они выбрались в этот раз. А может, это из-за Зака, к которому его тянет магнитом, а тот не сильно сопротивляется и проявляет ответные знаки внимания. Если это конечно можно так назвать.

Крис закрывает глаза, окончательно расслабляясь и буквально растекаясь по пирсу, но слышит шаги. Доски скрипят под ногами решившего его потревожить, но ему не хочется садиться и тем более начинать разговор.   


  
— Надеюсь, я не сильно тебе помешал, — бархатный голос Зака разрушает тишину, но Крис лишь улыбается. Из всех возможных людей Заку он радуется неподдельно. Несмотря на все сложности, что множатся с каждым днем между ними, все равно с ним приятно находиться рядом.

Тем более обстановка такая… романтичная.

— Не против, если я останусь в таком же положении? — Крис лениво смотрит на Зака, отстраненно отмечая его привлекательность в лунном свете, и успокаивается при виде согласного кивка.

Почти черные глаза отвечают внезапно теплым взглядом, и, если честно, Крис уже устал от всех смен настроения Куинто. Видимо, их обоих разрывает противоречивыми эмоциями, в основе которых лежит сексуальное напряжение, искрами проскакивающее между ними. Хочется просто решить все — пусть и резко, как было с прыжком в воду, но чтобы уже определиться. Только не хочется портить эту спокойную, дружелюбную тишину.

— Как вода? Сильно остыла? — Зак делает глоток из бутылки пива, принесенной с собой. Крис зачарованно смотрит за движением его кадыка, сжимая пальцы в кулак, будто пытаясь привести себя в чувство.

— Теплее, чем была с утра. — Крис немного морщится, вспоминая ледяную воду, от которой мгновенно сводило зубы. — А что? У тебя очередная мечта, и ты хочешь ее осуществить?

— Знаешь, если говорить откровенно, то есть несколько идей, да, — Зак смотрит на Криса из-под ресниц, и только идиот не заметит жирного намека. А Крис не считает себя идиотом.

— Дай угадаю. Хочешь искупаться голышом? — он ухмыляется уголком губ и закидывает руки за голову, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Это один пункт из небольшого списка, — Зак не считает нужным отпираться, видимо придя к какому-то решению.

— А остальные пункты?

— Скажем так, они содержат тебя и меня в разных степенях обнаженности.

Даже от такой почти невинной формулировки Крис все равно ощущает жар в паху. Подобная откровенность не может не заводить. С другой стороны, они взрослые люди, чтобы позволять себе и дальше ходить вокруг да около, выплясывая ритуальные танцы соблазнителей.

— Звучит… интригующе, — Крис совсем не виноват, что от возбуждения его голос звучит хрипло, но так даже лучше.

— Тогда, может…

— Эй, романтики, я уже полчаса жду вас на партию в покер, — Крис может поклясться, что Карл издевается над ними сейчас. Ничем другим он не может объяснить тихий смешок, который разносится по поверхности воды следом за этой репликой.

— … нам стоит вернуться обратно в пансион и присоединиться к нашему вежливому хозяину Карлу, который так чутко относится к чужому уединению, — ледяным голосом Зака вполне можно остудить несколько котлов в аду, только Карлу все равно. А Крис восхищается тем, как Зак смог закончить начатую фразу, не сделав все еще хуже. Он почти уверен, что Урбан слышал каждое их слово, ведь законов физики никто не отменял. Это было бы даже забавно, если бы не раздраженное лицо его визави.

Крис садится и вытаскивает ноги из воды, стряхивая капли. Встает и мимолетно проводит пальцами по плечу Зака, успокаивая. Остается только сделать вид, что он не замечает ехидного взгляда, которым Карл встречает его, стоя у дерева за кромкой песчаной полосы.

— Надеюсь, я вам не сильно помешал.

На такое нельзя ответить «Еще как помешал» или «Свалил бы ты к своей жене лучше», и Карл это прекрасно понимает.

— Ты жив только из-за того односолодового виски, который спрятан в твоем личном баре, — Зак выглядит совершенно спокойным, даже улыбается, будто ничего и не произошло, а Крис ухмыляется, представляя, какие эмоции сейчас его обуревают.

— Как хорошо, что ты про него вспомнил! Я тоже думал о том, чтобы распить с вами бутылку. Это прекрасная идея. Видишь, не зря я вас позвал.

Крис буквально слышит, как Зак скрипит зубами, но это выглядит слишком забавно, и он еле сдерживает смех. Пусть их и обломали на самом волнующем моменте, но лучше так, чем если бы они уже оказались в воде, причем совершенно голые. Возможно, это такое своеобразное проявление заботы Карла. Но Крис знает точно, что Зак обязательно сделает выводы из этой ситуации, как и сам Крис.

Несмотря на довольно позднее время, они играют несколько часов, и кажется, что неловкость стирается, оставляя явное удовольствие и от приятной компании, и от приличного виски. Ближе к полуночи Крис вспоминает, что у его дочери привычка будить его тогда, когда ей хочется, невзирая на его желания, и он скомканно прощается, замечая сожалеющий взгляд Зака.

Голова гудит от смешанных эмоций после сегодняшнего дня, но он вырубается, стоит только коснуться подушки. Несколько часов сна — предел его мечтаний прямо сейчас.

***

Крис прекрасно понимает, что не сможет теперь вытащить Молли из воды, раз уж ей было позволено искупаться. Поэтому старается сильно не раздражаться, когда в восемь часов утра она плюхается сверху, избегая столкновения острых локтей и его незащищенных частей тела. Сил возмущаться у него не остается, потому что сон не принес отдыха, мозг продолжал подкидывать ему картинки различного эротического содержания на протяжении всей ночи. Крис рассчитывает, что сможет подремать хотя бы чуть-чуть, лежа на покрывале и накрывшись полотенцем, чтобы не сгореть на солнцепеке.

Молли старается сильно не теребить Криса, только все равно тянет его, зевающего, сначала на завтрак, а потом и на пляж. Прохладная утренняя вода помогает взбодриться, особенно когда он вновь ныряет, проплывая по дну столько, насколько хватает воздуха в легких, и всплывает под восторженный крик Молли. Вернувшись к берегу, Крис несколько раз подкидывает ее из воды, следя, чтобы она не спутала направления после погружения и нормально выплыла. К этому времени на пляж приходит Зои вместе с Ричи, и Крису ничего не остается, как повторить все процедуры еще и с другом Молли — слишком уж завидующий взгляд у него был.

С чувством выполненного долга он вытаскивает Молли обсыхать на покрывало, взяв с нее клятвенное обещание, что на полчаса она притворится хорошей девочкой и посидит тихо. Или хотя бы не полезет в воду, пока не разбудит его. Крис ложится рядом с Молли, накрывая лицо полотенцем, именно так, как и мечтал все утро.

Он просыпается рывком, перестав ощущать Молли рядом с собой. Крис вертит головой, разыскивая ее взглядом, но успокаивается, когда замечает дочь у пирса вместе с Заком. Она как раз оборачивается и улыбается, махнув ему рукой.

— Смотри, пап, мы с мистером Кью строим замок из песка! — Молли хлопает ресницами так умилительно, что весь его запал теряется, когда он подходит ближе.

— Я думал, мы договорились, что ты будешь звать меня Заком, — мягко журит ее Куинто, но и Молли, и Крис прекрасно понимают, что это для проформы.

— А я уже говорила, что для меня это слишком сложно, — она поджимает губы.

— Смотреть «Ходячих мертвецов» не сложно, а называть друга по имени — сложно. Ты оригинальная девочка, Молли, — Зак улыбается, пристраивая очередную башню к довольно большой куче песка, которая по задумке гениальных архитекторов должна быть «замком».

— Скорее, просто вредная, — Крис складывает руки на груди, ухмыляясь в ответ на недовольную мину Молли.

— Ты слишком несправедлив к ней, Крис. У тебя отличная дочь, — Зак щелкает Молли по носу, а та лишь фыркает в ответ, хотя если бы так сделал Крис, он бы уже получил в ответ порцию упреков. Ему впору возмутиться, но он сохраняет молчание, многозначительно выгнув бровь.

— Эта отличная дочь отказывалась читать школьную программу весь год. И мне удалось вынудить ее ознакомиться с каждой книгой только лестью, подкупом и хитростью.

— Спасибо тебе за это большое. В любом случае, я не об этом хотел поговорить, — Зак отряхивает песок с колен и поднимается на ноги. — После обеда я собираюсь поехать в город, не хотите присоединиться ко мне?

— Ты уверен, что это будет уместно? — Крис разглядывает его лицо, выискивая малейшие признаки нежелания брать их с собой, но Молли настойчиво дергает за руку.

— Пожалуйста, пап! — ее глаза горят предвкушением, а Крис чувствует подвох. — Помнишь, ты хотел купить мне шляпу? Вот, заодно купим и ее. А то мне слишком припекает солнце.

— Полторы недели мы спокойно обходились без шляпы, а сейчас нам обязательно надо мешать Заку из-за твоей внезапной сговорчивости? — Крис скрещивает руки на груди и внимательно смотрит на дочь, но Зак отвлекает его на себя.

— Никаких помех. Мне нужно купить корм для собак, а потом можно прогуляться по набережной, зайти поужинать заодно.

— Я должен быть уверен, что ты полностью осознаешь последствия совместного ужина в кафе с Молли, — Крис открыто смеется, когда Молли смотрит на него с упреком. — Ладно! Хорошо. В город так в город.

— Отлично. Тогда встречаемся в пять часов у моей машины. Не забудьте хорошее настроение, — Зак улыбается своей невообразимо обаятельной улыбкой, от которой у Криса перехватывает дыхание. Будто он только сейчас замечает, что Зак стоит перед ним в одних шортах и шлепанцах, заставляя желать его коснуться.

— Договорились. Как на счет искупаться, юная леди? — Крис даже не успевает моргнуть, а Молли, бросив строительство замка, уже несется к воде, почти сразу окунаясь с головой. — Что ж, это было действительно быстро.   


  
Мимолетно он отмечает, что их отношения с Заком теперь напоминают очень долгую прелюдию — они оба точно знают, к чему все идет, но обстоятельства вынуждают потерпеть еще немного. Сегодня в городе Молли сыграет роль дуэньи, не давая совершить какую-нибудь глупость, но рано или поздно они останутся наедине. И от картинок, щедро подкидываемых воображением, Крису резко становится жарко. Купание в озере — своевременная мера по устранению последствий непотребных мыслей. Главное, не вспоминать об этих фантазиях позже, когда Зак будет уверенно сжимать руль длинными пальцами, а у Криса будет вагон времени, чтобы впитать его профиль до мельчайших подробностей.

***

  
  


Молли развивает бурную активность, поминутно проверяя время. Крис заражается ее волнением, чувствуя себя как на иголках, хотя никаких объективных предпосылок для этого нет. Самая обычная поездка в город за покупками и заодно на ужин. Молли же устраивает из происходящего чуть ли не встречу с президентом. Особенно сильно она возмущается, когда видит на нем обычные шорты и серую майку.

— Ты хочешь пойти в _этом_? — Ее голос сочится сарказмом, и Крис недоуменно моргает.

— Ну, извини. Я как-то не взял с собой смокинг. Прости, если позорю твой роскошный наряд, — он кивает на ее веселенький желтый сарафан. — Может, я сумею загладить свою вину?

— Знаешь, на самом деле можешь, — Молли смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Попробуй придумать сейчас несколько общих тем для разговора с мистером Кью. Не хочу больше слушать, как вы обсуждаете меня.

— Милая, у меня для тебя не слишком приятная новость. Во-первых, мир не вертится вокруг тебя, — Крис склоняет голову набок, а Молли щурится, — во-вторых, мне вовсе незачем придумывать что-то заранее. Я больше люблю экспромт.

— Твой экспромт каждый раз скатывается к какой-то беспечной ерунде или моим недостаткам, — это демонстративное недовольство смешит Криса, но он сдерживает даже намек на улыбку, чтобы не обижать Молли.

— Может, наши общие темы не для хорошеньких ушек маленьких девочек? — Крис прекрасно знает, что сейчас последует возмущенная тирада о том, что Молли вовсе не маленькая девочка, но бурю прерывает покашливание с улицы. — Дай мне минуту, детка. Можешь продумать вместе с Заком план коварной мести.

Оскорбленный взгляд Молли можно понять примерно как «Больно надо» или «Слишком много чести», но она все же выходит из палатки, сходу огорошивая Зака валом вопросов. Крис не прислушивается, а оглядывает себя — все же ей удалось посеять зерно сомнения в правильности его образа. А потом до него доходит, что совершенно нелепо так беспокоиться из-за обычной поездки. Он даже смеется сам над собой, подхватывая со спальника свои солнцезащитные очки — у него должна быть возможность без помех пялиться на Зака.

— Прости за задержку, но у меня есть уважительная причина, — Крис выходит из палатки, нацепив на лицо самую сногсшибательную улыбку и сильнее обычного растрепав собственные волосы. Приходится пользоваться ударной артиллерией. И ему даже не стыдно.

Зак окидывает его внимательным взглядом, а Крис не остается в долгу, отзеркаливая осмотр. Хорошо, что он не послушал Молли, потому что Зак сменил одни кеды и шорты на другие и нацепил свободную рубашку с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Ямка между его ключиц привлекает внимание Криса на несколько секунд, но он все-таки находит в себе силы перевести взгляд на лицо Зака. Он вдоволь наглядится в машине, а сейчас можно и потерпеть, пусть Зак и выглядит восхитительно с еще более отросшей щетиной, своими пухлыми губами и всем остальным, ну, _Заком_.

— Никаких проблем, мы же никуда не торопимся. Торговый центр работает до восьми часов, так что времени предостаточно, — он улыбается, а Крис подталкивает Молли к машине Зака. Нужно только забрать небольшое детское сидение из их машины, и можно ехать.

— А с кем ты оставил собак? — интересуется Крис у Зака, пристегивая Молли на заднем сидении, проигнорировав ее недовольный взгляд, — она-то уверена, что никакие детские сидения ей давно не нужны.

— Попросил Карла присмотреть за ними. Мы сошлись на том, что это справедливо после вчерашнего, — Зак ухмыляется, а Крис смеется, потому что за облом прошлого вечера он сам постарался бы придумать нечто более жестокое.

— Он, как обычно, поворчал, но согласился? — Крис устраивается на переднем сидении со всем возможным комфортом и в пол-оборота поворачивается к Заку.

— Можно подумать, у него был выбор. Правда, он попросил заехать в бакалею, прикупить кучу вещей, которые им не привозят с доставкой. Но не думаю, что нам это будет в тягость, правда же? — Зак смотрит на Криса вопросительно, а тот в ответ пожимает плечами. Бакалея так бакалея.

Пока они выезжают с территории, Крис молчит, лишь поглядывая на Зака незаметно. Ничего не может с собой поделать, потому что тот притягивает все внимание к себе прямой спиной, мускулистыми руками и длинными пальцами, крепко сжимающими руль. Поток воздуха, врывающийся в салон сквозь опущенные окна, треплет их волосы и освежает, и становится так легко, будто они десятки раз ездили куда-то вот так, втроем. _Вместе_.

Крис мотает головой, прогоняя неуместные мысли, и судорожно пытается придумать тему разговора. Оказывается, что Молли в чем-то была права, и если бы без нее он действительно заводил разговор на какую угодно тему, то с ней он не может позволить подобного. Ей еще долго не стоит знать, что Крис с удовольствием бы попросил Зака остановиться на обочине и, перегнувшись через коробку передач, отсосал бы ему. Крису кажется, что вся серьезность и сосредоточенность стекла бы с Зака каплями воды, оставляя страстное желание вместе с толчками глубже в глотку.

— Ты покраснел. Все хорошо? — Зак проявляет чудеса наблюдательности, из-за которых Крису становится еще более неловко, а к щекам приливает кровь, пусть это и нелогично.

— Да, все прекрасно, — он откашливается, отводя взгляд в сторону — лес за окном заслуживает отдельного внимания, а Молли тактично молчит, делая вид, что ее здесь вовсе нет.

— Как скажешь. — Очередной цепкий взгляд Зака Крис замечает краем глаза. — Карл сказал, что детский праздник пришлось сдвинуть на завтрашний день. Как и костер для взрослых. Собираешься участвовать в соревнованиях?

Слишком поздно Крис понимает, что следовало остановить его, но сказанного уже не вернешь.

— Соревнования? — взбудораженный голос Молли вызывает громкий стон Криса. — Я ничего не знала о соревнованиях. Пап, мы должны участвовать, — она теребит его за плечо, а Крис страдальчески смотрит на Зака — видишь, мол, что ты наделал.

— Пожалуйста, не говори, что там будут прыжки в мешках, эстафеты с яйцами в ложках или что-то в таком духе! — Крис, конечно, очень доволен тем, что Зак откровенно веселится, но ему вовсе не смешно от перспективы участия в этих издевательствах, называемых «семейными соревнованиями», якобы закаляющими родственные отношения.

— Ты опять начинаешь! Я думала, мы договорились, что ты не будешь мне припоминать тот раз в парке, — Молли непритворно обижается, потому что слишком болезненно вспоминать, как она разбила яйцо у самого финиша, споткнувшись на неровности газона и измазав любимую футболку.

— Милая, что ты, я, наоборот, не об этом беспокоюсь. Просто хочу, чтобы нам с тобой ничто не омрачило отпуск, — Крис улыбается, обернувшись к Молли.

— Я хочу участвовать, даже если там снова придется носить яйца, — она упрямо вздергивает подбородок, а Зак фыркает. — Что в этом смешного?

— Просто ты даже не представляешь, насколько вы с отцом похожи. Это хорошо, не плохо, — торопится он уточнить, чтобы Молли не стала ругаться, но она, на удивление, затихает, кивнув головой.

— Мы даже не доехали до города, а ты уже нас всех взбодрил. Шустро, — Крис улыбается, не желая развивать тему непонятных соревнований. Пусть это лучше остается сюрпризом, вряд ли Карл соберется организовывать что-то сильно сложное, с чем не под силу будет справиться детям.

— Технически мы уже въехали на территорию города, так что ты не совсем прав.

— Технически я никогда не думал, что ты имеешь привычку придираться к словам, — они улыбаются друг другу и начинают смеяться, когда слышат возглас Молли, полный притворного отвращения. Будь она старше, наверняка бы заявила что-нибудь в духе «Снимите себе номер».    


  
Атмосфера разряжается, позволяя Крису остаток поездки любоваться линиями профиля Зака, как он надеется, незаметно. На первом этаже небольшого торгового комплекса они расходятся, договорившись встретиться через час у кафетерия на набережной. Молли подходит к вопросу опустошения кошелька Криса с обстоятельностью, достойной уважения. Причем помимо заявленной шляпы они покупают несколько «приличных» футболок для него, новые шорты для купания и он с трудом отбивается от попыток Молли заставить его приобрести костюм. На резонный вопрос о целесообразности костюма в лагере Молли задумчиво жует губу и стучит маленьким пальчиком по подбородку, а потом пожимает плечами, пробормотав: «Нелепые взрослые». Только все равно заставляет купить рубашку, потому что «Не хочу, чтобы ты позорил меня на костре, даже если я буду уже спать». С такой непробиваемой логикой проще согласиться, чем искать аргументы против, и Крис сначала долго и придирчиво изучает свое отражение в зеркале, а потом, смирившись, оплачивает очередную покупку, игнорируя самодовольство Молли.

Когда они подходят к месту встречи, Зак уже ждет их, заняв столик у поручня — часть кафетерия располагается на пирсе над озером. Конечно, это не океан, глухо шумящий прибоем, но вид открывается чудесный.

— Прости, что задержались. Немного увлеклись покупками, — Крис виновато приподнимает ворох шуршащих пакетов, а Зак вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Решили поднять выручку всему городу? Похвальное рвение. И я сам только пришел, изучаю меню. Молли хорошо себя вела? — Кажется, провоцировать Молли — теперь его новое увлечение, потому что она надувается как по заказу. Крису даже хватает выдержки, чтобы посмотреть на Зака укоризненно. — Пробирайся на крайний стул, будешь сидеть ближе всего к воде. Это называется компромисс.

— Компромисс — это когда вы с папой искупались без меня, но потом папе пришлось согласиться, чтобы и я тоже искупалась, — Молли высокомерно проходит к указанному месту, усаживаясь на нем с видом оскорбленной невинности.

— Я обещал Молли, что мы не будем разговаривать о ней. Может, обсудим что-то другое? — Крис осторожно касается спины Молли, молчаливо извиняясь, а Зак на секунду замолкает.

— Конечно. Предлагаю для начала сделать заказ.

Несмотря на странное начало ужина, они отлично проводят время, особенно когда Молли перестает дуться и включается в их обсуждение любимых книг и фильмов. Несмотря на различные предпочтения, и Зак, и Крис безоговорочно сходятся на том, что цикл Льда и Пламени не подходит для Молли, как бы она ни старалась переубедить их. Но вновь закипающий скандал приглушает официант, принесший всем по порции отменного шоколадно-лимонного мороженого. Они наслаждаются закатом и уже в сумерках покидают кафетерий, считая, что вечер удался.

Свежий воздух, насыщенный день и куча переживаний выключают Молли, стоит машине Зака мягко выехать с парковки. Она засыпает, откинувшись на спинку и склонив голову, а Зак кивает в ее сторону, обращая внимание Криса. Какой бы взрослой она себя не мнила, по факту ей все еще десять лет. И организм активно сопротивляется ее слишком серьезному поведению, затрачивающему много энергии. Крис улыбается, прикладывая палец к губам. Всю обратную дорогу они проводят в уютной тишине, разбавляемой рокотом мотора.

Только заехав на собственное место в кемпинге, Зак замирает, побарабанив пальцами по рулю. Крис отстегивает ремень безопасности, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Спасибо за приятный вечер, — Крис улыбается и говорит тихо, чтобы не разбудить Молли, которую сейчас надо будет осторожно перенести в палатку и уложить спать.

— Тебе спасибо, что согласился съездить вместе. Мог ведь и отказаться, — Зак тоже отстегивает ремень, и некоторое время они сидят молча, не зная, как распрощаться, если этого вовсе не хочется делать.

— Пора идти, — Крис смотрит на него, будто чего-то выжидая, а Зак кивает головой и переводит на него взгляд.

Секундная передышка, чтобы сделать вдох и нырнуть, будто в прорубь, рванувшись навстречу друг другу, обхватывая ладонью затылок, путаясь пальцами в прядях волос. Наконец-то коснуться пухлых губ, сначала робко, но вжимаясь все сильнее, толкаясь языком между, желая получить целиком, деля воздух на двоих и немного сходя с ума. Чтобы в одно мгновение все оборвать, отстраняясь при звуке резкого выдоха-стона. Замереть настороженно и понять, что ничего не изменилось. Что мир все так же движется, Молли сопит на заднем сидении, и только их сердца пытаются проломить ребра, а почти черные глаза не дают отвернуться ярко-голубым.

— До завтра? — Крис тянется к ручке двери, откашлявшись, чтобы его голос не звучал совсем хрипло. Зак кивает и наблюдает в зеркало заднего вида, как бережно Крис подхватывает Молли на руки и боком мягко захлопывает дверцу.

Зак ощущает себя потерянным, когда запирает машину и идет к пансиону. Широкие ступени крыльца со спрятанной в зарослях кустов банкой для окурков становятся его пристанищем, а забытая кем-то из постояльцев пачка сигарет с зажигалкой — спасением. Ему всегда было проще думать с тлеющей сигаретой в пальцах. А Крис является тем, о ком стоит размышлять очень осторожно, но обстоятельно.

***

С утра Крис ощущает себя маленьким ребенком в Рождество. Будто сейчас он спустится в гостиную, а там, у камина под разлапистой елкой, его ожидает много подарков. Или один, но большой и самый желанный. Как Зак. Хотя представлять Зака под украшенным деревом, голым, но перевязанным красивым красным бантом, не стоит. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда Крису негде снять болезненное возбуждение, охватывающее его при виде этой картинки.

Молли убежала в пансион намного раньше, предприняв безуспешную попытку растолкать его, но бросив в итоге эту затею. Крис надеется, что Зои не придушит его за то, что Молли проводит больше времени с ней, чем с собственным отцом. По утрам так точно. Но пока он один в палатке, он может позволить себе вспомнить вчерашний поцелуй, воспроизводя в памяти каждую мелочь. Вновь ощущая дуновение ветра с озера сквозь в открытое окно; шелковистую мягкость волос Зака под его пальцами; ощущение крепкой ладони на собственном затылке, с силой оттягивающей волосы; покалывание жесткой щетины, заставляющее задыхаться; расфокусированный на долю секунды взгляд темных глаз.

Если он так завелся от довольно невинного прикосновения к губам, что же будет, когда они окажутся обнаженными там, где им никто не сможет помешать? Крис даже не допускает мысли, что подобное не произойдет. Ему хочется верить, в следующий раз, когда выдастся возможность, они ею воспользуются, не упустив ее бездарно из-за чьего-нибудь вмешательства. Особенно Карла.

Пока Крис одевается, он настраивает себя, что ничего не должно явно измениться. Вряд ли Зак при встрече кинется ему на шею, и тем более этого не сделает он сам. Форсировать события уж точно не стоит. Что ему сейчас не помешает, так это долгая пробежка по берегу озера и прохладный душ после. С пляжа доносится гомон голосов, а солнце стоит высоко; он понимает, что совершенно заспался, но все равно удаляется под тень деревьев, начиная с неспешного темпа.

Легко расслабиться, контролируя только дыхание, пока бежишь по широкой тропе. Не хватает четкого музыкального ритма, но без этого вполне можно обойтись. Зато освобождаются ресурсы для продумывания дальнейшего плана действий. Во-первых, Крису нужно сосредоточиться на игнорировании собственных желаний: прижимать Зака к стене в душевой очень плохая идея, какой бы соблазнительной она ни казалась. Во-вторых, он должен просто потерпеть до костра. Вечернее сборище предоставит им все возможности для уединения.

Крис останавливается около удобного нагромождения камней на берегу. Бесцельное швыряние сосновых шишек в воду окончательно приводит его в состояние покоя, поэтому обратно в лагерь он возвращается собранным и сильно потным. С пляжа отчетливо слышен голос Молли, поэтому Крис позволяет себе сначала сходить в душ, переодеть шорты и только после этого присоединиться к дочери.

Он не удивляется, когда видит, что Молли сидит на покрывале, рядом с ней удобно устроился Зак, а на соседней подстилке расположились Ричи и Зои, которая впитывает солнечные лучи, но внимательно слушает болтовню детей с их учителем.

— Детка, надеюсь, меня никто еще не хочет убить благодаря твоим усилиям? — Крис садится рядом с Заком, прижимаясь к нему бедром с таким незаинтересованным выражением лица, будто его это нисколько не волнует.

— Кажется, не меня стоит спрашивать, — Молли пожимает плечами. — Мистер Кью запретил будить тебя с утра.

— Молли, — Зак устало вздыхает, — ты никогда не перестанешь, да?

— Ладно, ладно! _Мистер Зак_ не дал тебя разбудить, сказал, что это я выспалась, пока мы ехали из города, а ты лег намного позже, поэтому надо дать тебе отдохнуть. — Молли морщит нос, а Крис знает: это потому, что подобная чуткость по отношению к Крису ей несвойственна.

— Мой спаситель. С меня пиво, — он улыбается Заку, легонько толкая его бедром, а тот потягивается, касаясь пальцами плеча Криса.   


  
— Вечером договоримся, — и улыбается так порочно, что Крису хочется зажмуриться от волны жара, прошедшей по спине. — Карл за завтраком рассказал, что вам сегодня предстоит.

— Вам? Разве ты не поддержишь своих учеников?

— О нет, прости, но я воздержусь. Тем более мы с Карлом решили, что я буду судьей. — Зак выглядит слишком самодовольным, но Крис только закатывает глаза. — Никаких прыжков в мешках, никаких яиц, зато будет бой шариками с водой.

Хоть Молли и знает, что вскоре начнется на газоне и на центральной площади, но все равно не может не похлопать в предвкушении.

— Бой? Шариками, наполненными водой? — Крис вопросительно выгибает бровь, не понимая, чему Зак так неприкрыто радуется. — Что же ты собрался судить? Ты же понимаешь, что все будут в воде? И что тебе не удастся избежать подобной участи?

— Но зато будет обалденно весело. Ладно тебе, Крис, это же детский праздник. Что может быть круче, чем возможность обкидать кого-нибудь такими бомбочками без последствий? — Зак заражает Криса своим оптимизмом, а Молли молча кивает; он почти уверен, что происходящее — все хорошо продуманный сценарий, который Молли с Заком придумали за завтраком, чтобы он не смог увильнуть от перспективы промокнуть.

— Я уверен, что пожалею об этом. Но еще сильнее пожалею, если откажусь, я прав, Молли? — Крис смотрит на ее невинное выражение лица, способное обмануть кого угодно, только не его, и фыркает. — Ясно все с вами. Сговорились.

— Я так тебя люблю, папочка, — Молли целует его, обвивая тонкими ручками шею, решив проявить инициативу и притупить его внимание.

— И я тебя, маленькая интриганка, — Крис приглаживает взъерошенные светлые пряди Молли, пользуясь тем, что она не ускользает от прикосновения. Радуется, что она не стесняется проявлять чувства при Заке, хоть тот и отводит взгляд в сторону, рассматривая несколько лодок, качающихся на воде. — Во сколько начало, Зак?

— В два часа. Чтобы все успели переодеться перед обедом, — Зак поднимается на ноги, стараясь не зацепить Молли, все еще прижимающуюся к Крису. — Пойду прогуляюсь с собаками, чтобы слегка утомить их. Не хочешь со мной, Молли?

Она вопросительно смотрит на Криса, а он в ответ кивает, почему бы и нет? Слишком сильно ему хочется, чтобы Зак и Молли окончательно подружились. Слишком сильно хочется, чтобы то, что появилось между ними за это время, стало чем-то большим, чем просто сексуальное притяжение. Глупо? Может быть. Наивно? Возможно. Но слишком желанно, чтобы легко отрешиться от этих мыслей. Тем более ему кажется, что Зак тоже настроен серьезно.

Крис ложится на спину, прикрывая глаза ладонью и наслаждаясь солнечным светом, и не замечает внимательный взгляд Зои, хмыкнувшей себе под нос.

***

— Надеюсь, никому не нужно объяснять правила, — Карл ухмыляется, глядя на радостные лица детей, сжимающих первые снаряды в руках, и не такие уж счастливые лица родителей. — Сами видите, корзины с шариками всюду, некоторые даже смогут прятаться за ними. Игра закончится, когда вы…

Крис метко бросает первый шарик в грудь Карлу, прерывая того на середине фразы и искренне наслаждаясь его удивленным лицом. Даже не пытается скрыть, что это его рук дело, и ухмыляется в ответ на возмущенный взгляд.

— Значит, война! — Карл кивает и хватает шарик, швыряя его в уворачивающегося и убегающего Криса.

Клич срабатывает как спусковой крючок, все разбегаются в разные стороны, бросая собственные бомбочки в находящихся рядом друзей. Поднимается дикий шум — просто потому, что дети не умеют реагировать на подобное тихо, да от них сейчас это и не требуется. Капли воды брызгают на лица, когда шарики лопаются от удара по телу.

Зак со стороны наблюдает за столпотворением, замечая, как Молли заливает Ричи водой, захлебываясь смехом, а Крис пытается убежать от Карла, который решает отомстить. На крыльце пансиона будто оазис спокойствия, откуда можно смеяться, глядя, как Крис отфыркивается от воды, попавшей ему в нос, или как он обхватывает плечи Карла, ероша пальцами влажные волосы. И не скажешь, что эти двое знакомы совсем недавно.

Крис снова переводит взгляд на гомонящую толпу, понимая, что шариков уже почти не осталось, а значит, близится момент его «судейства». Зак терпеливо дожидается, пока не лопнет последний снаряд, пришедшийся как раз на Молли, и подходит к очень мокрым, но счастливым постояльцам.

— Я рад сообщить, что в сегодняшней игре победу одержали самые юные участники — команда детей! На них меньше всего сухой одежды.

Он смеется, когда дети ликующе вскидываю кулаки, и поворачивается, стоит на его плечо опуститься тяжелой ладони.

Крис сжимает пальцы, не давая Заку увернуться от своего прикосновения, и улыбается. Сразу становится ясно, что у него в голове созрела очередная пакость.

— Что бы ты ни задумал — не надо, — Зак поднимает руки в защитном жесте, но улыбка Криса становится только шире. Особенно настораживает другая рука, заведенная за спину.

— Знаешь, чему я научился, пока воспитывал Молли?

— Не оставлять свои рубашки без присмотра, когда она рядом рисует? — Зак говорит первое, что приходит в голову, но понимает, что попал в точку, потому что Крис недоуменно моргает, выгибая брови.

— Это, конечно, был суровый урок. Но сейчас я говорю о другом. Например, о том, что не стоит гнушаться даже самых низких методов. Оказывается, маленькие девочки очень не любят проигрывать. В нашем случае — нельзя смотреть со стороны, как все швыряют друг в друга шарики с водой, и остаться при этом сухим. Смекаешь?

— Крис, нет. Я говорю абсолютно серьезно. Нет, — Зак делает шаг назад, теперь уже активно сопротивляясь, но Крис больше не собирается тянуть, а просто лопает последний шарик о его грудь.

— Упс, — Крис пожимает плечами и улыбается невинно, — какой же я неуклюжий.

— Молодец, пап. Я знала, что хоть в этом ты меня не подведешь, — Молли подпрыгивает рядом с ними, довольная и мокрая, как мышь.

— Кстати, я хотел спросить, ты действительно думала, что я не замечу твой бросок мне в спину? Серьезно? — Крис укоризненно смотрит на нее, а она скромно отводит взгляд в сторону. Не то чтобы ей стало стыдно, но просто так надо. — Я ошибался в тебе.

— Все равно в тебя никто, кроме меня и мистера Карла, и не кидал. Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, — она скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да, Крис, что тебе не нравится? — неудивительно, что Зак встает на сторону Молли. По его футболке расплывается мокрое пятно, отчего тонкая ткань просвечивает и плотно прилегает к телу.

— Я прямо чувствую, как с каждой секундой атмосфера накаляется. Предлагаю переодеться и встретиться за обедом, — Крису очень не хочется портить себе настроение, поэтому он старательно уходит от разговора, улыбаясь немного виновато, но все с ним соглашаются. Он подхватывает Молли на руки, удерживая ее, хоть она и вертится гусеницей, и идет к палатке.

Зак в ответ на это цокает языком и отходит на поиски Карла — тот обещал выдать каждому полотенце, да и собаки уже извелись, закрытые в доме. Все было не так плохо, как он боялся. Определенно лучше, чем могло быть. Следующий этап — вечерний костер.

***

— Это несправедливо, что я должна оставаться в палатке, когда вы там будете веселиться, — Молли старается не надувать губы, но обида нет-нет да прорывается сквозь баррикаду напускного равнодушия. Она сидит, скрестив ноги, на своем спальнике и наблюдает за сборами Криса.

— Мы ведь уже это обсуждали несколько десятков раз. Неужели нужно снова начинать сначала? — он поправляет воротник рубашки и закатывает рукава, краем глаза следя за Молли.

— Нет, — Молли хмурится.

— Тогда не дуйся, — он придирчиво оглядывает себя.

— Не дуюсь. А ты не переживай, мистеру Кью понравится, как ты выглядишь, — она невинно хлопает ресницами в ответ на его скептический взгляд. — Я же не дурочка, пап.

— Это я знаю. Только ты лезешь немного не в свое дело, детка. Почитай, посмотри мультик на планшете, но из палатки не выходи, договорились? — Крис поправляет браслет часов и дожидается согласного кивка Молли, даже не отреагировавшей на упрек.

Внутри него зреет беспокойство, вынуждающее судорожно сжимать пальцы и облизывать пересыхающие губы, но Крис уверен, что особенно хорош сегодня. Скажем так, дополнительные весомые аргументы никогда не помешают. Даже до их края кемпинга долетает музыка с пляжа. Он точно знает, что Карл уже разжег большой костер, а взрослые постояльцы постепенно стекаются к месту сбора — никто не хочет пропустить отменное развлечение. Крис целует дочь в лоб и выходит в вечерний влажный сумрак, подсвеченный слабым светом луны в небе и отблесками пламени. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о шорты, и идет к костру, предвкушающе улыбаясь.   


Оказывается, что все это время на территории Уинд-Лейк было столько гостей, что теперь они занимают почти все место на пляже. Хотя это логично, потому что помимо четырехэтажного пансиона здесь есть дюжина коттеджей, а, как недавно сказал Карл, свободных мест нет даже в кемпинге. Крис улыбается знакомым, похлопывает по плечу какого-то парня — наверняка кого-то из родителей одноклассников Молли, и движется к темной макушке Зака, которую примечает издалека, безошибочно выцепив взглядом из толпы.

— Ты знал, что здесь столько людей? — Он подходит слишком близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство Зака, но того это не смущает, да и все выглядит уместно — они стоят у одного из столов с закусками и выпивкой, поэтому их постоянно пытается кто-то потеснить.

— Карл жаловался, что в этом году прямо с начала сезона творится какое-то безумие, — Зак пожимает плечами и ухмыляется, протягивая Крису бутылку пива. — Он недовольно ворчит, но все прекрасно понимают, как на самом деле он рад успеху (популярности) лагеря. Все-таки они с Натали слишком много сил вложили в это место, чтобы позволить ему зачахнуть.

Крис согласно кивает и открывает взятую из рук Зака бутылку ловким движением. Он делает несколько глотков, чувствуя кожей внимательный взгляд Зака и ощущая удовлетворение. Карл устроил этот вечер будто ради них двоих, чтобы они, наконец, смогли сделать шаг навстречу и избавиться уже от сексуального напряжения между ними. Оба понимают, что хватит ходить вокруг да около, и наслаждаются предвкушением. Это заметно и по взглядам украдкой, и по незаметным прикосновениям к обнаженной коже рук, от которых позвоночник прошивает током.

— Так и знал, что вы отираетесь друг о друга, — Карл появляется рядом внезапно, хлопая их по плечам. — Как вам праздник? Все прекрасно? Вижу, что да, — он ухмыляется, а Крис закатывает глаза.

— Тебе не на кого поворчать? Отогнать от твоих розовых кустов увлекшуюся поцелуями парочку? Испортить романтичный момент своим присутствием?

— А чем я, по-твоему, здесь занимаюсь? — улыбка Карла становится еще шире, но тут же меркнет. — Кажется, на одном из столов кончается вино. Не скучайте, — он исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился.

— Иногда я не знаю, что хуже: когда он ворчит или когда издевается.

— Пусть делает что угодно, только подальше от нас, хотя бы сегодня. — Крис подхватывает со столика еще две бутылки пива и кивает Заку в сторону шезлонгов, стоящих ближе к воде, на которых никого нет.

Они усаживаются, неторопливо потягивая пиво и болтая о том, что первое придет в голову. Зак рассказывает нелепую историю про собак. Крис вспоминает, как Молли решила приготовить для них завтрак, а он совершенно этого не ожидал. Они вместе смеются над выдержками из детских сочинений, которые вспоминает Зак, и совершенно не стесняются нередких пауз, возникающих в разговоре.

Алкоголь приятно согревает, придавая ощущение легкости, но оставляя сознание почти незатуманенным. Нескольких бутылок пива недостаточно, чтобы опьянеть, но Крису хватает, чтобы набраться смелости и встать с шезлонга, оставить пустые бутылки рядом и потянуть Зака в сторону тропы вдоль берега, по которой они бегают почти каждый день.

И вроде хочется как-то разрядить накаляющуюся обстановку, но Крис лишь жадно сжимает ладонь Зака и оглядывается, ловя нетерпеливый взгляд Зака. Кажется, что не одного его внезапно накрывает этим приступом желания, особенно когда Зак дергает его за руку на себя. Они успели уйти не так далеко, чтобы можно было остановиться здесь, но Зак не дает сказать Крису ни слова, целуя и крепко прижимая к себе. Крис вдыхает, раскрывая губы, а язык Зака скользит в его рот. Слишком агрессивный и влажный поцелуй кружит ему голову, как легкомысленной девчонке, но жесткая щетина царапает и отрезвляет.

— Мы не слишком близко к лагерю? — Крис отстраняется буквально на долю секунды, жадно вдыхая и ощущая, как покалывает губы. В неясном лунном свете Зак виден не слишком четко, но Крису хватает и этого, чтобы заметить, как тяжело тот дышит.

— Плевать, — голос Зака немного хрипит, а Крис прикрывает глаза, пытаясь взять под контроль разбушевавшееся желание, от которого кровь стучит в висках. — Я не могу больше терпеть. Хватит с меня твоих соблазнительных взглядов, этих провокационных движений. — Крис недоуменно выгибает брови, а Зак закатывает глаза. — Твои футболки с широким воротом, оголяющие шею, которую мне давно хочется вылизать, еще долго будут сниться мне в мокрых снах. А ведь у меня их не было со школы. Пока не появился ты, — последнее он шепчет, толкая Криса с тропы и прижимая к шершавому стволу дерева. — В своих идеальных классических костюмах, с идеальной улыбкой и яркими голубыми глазами.

— Ты что-то говорил про вылизать? — Крис задыхается от ощущения жадных пальцев Зака, скользящих под его футболкой, оглаживающих горящую кожу живота.

— Начнем с шеи? — Зак утыкается в нее носом, вдыхая запах Криса, будто наркоман, а Крис вздрагивает, когда влажный язык слизывает испарину с кожи.

— Я и моя шея точно за. И не только она, — Крис толкается бедрами вперед, прижимаясь стояком к Заку, а тот прикусывает кожу, оставляя небольшую красную отметину.

Крису хочется стянуть мешающие свои шорты вниз, обхватить член ладонью, надрачивая в такт рваному дыханию, но он может только сжимать плечи Зака, притягивая его еще ближе, желая вплавить его в себя. Зак нетерпеливо стягивает с Криса рубашку, отбрасывает ее куда-то в сторону и склоняется, оставляя очередной засос на ключице. Так, как хотел сделать уже давно.

Ладонь Зака оттягивает резинку шорт, и Крис не может сдержать всхлип, когда пальцы Зака обхватывают его член, туго сжимаясь и скользя по смазке, стекающей с головки. Они целуются сумасшедше, сталкиваясь носами, Крис втягивает в себя крупицы кислорода, теряясь в удовольствии, волнами расходящемся по телу от члена. Очень сложно контролировать себя, когда пальцы Зака сжимаются так идеально, а у него долгое время никого не было, поэтому Крис только стонет, ощущая накатывающий оргазм, проваливаясь в него с широко распахнутыми глазами и громким стоном.

Зак отодвигается на несколько сантиметров и облизывает испачканную спермой ладонь, не отводя от Криса своего гипнотического взгляда. Если бы Крис не кончил только что, он точно сделал бы это при виде такой неприкрытой похоти. Только Зак не дает ему даже отдышаться, вновь целуя, теперь уже совсем жадно, дурея от того, какой Крис размякший после оргазма.

Крис чувствует собственный вкус на языке Зака, и от этого возбуждение снова обжигает низ живота. Крис легонько отталкивает его от себя, быстро меняясь с ним местами и прижимая Зака к дереву. Он опускается на колени, радуясь достаточно длинным шорта.

— Ты не обязан, — Зак путается пальцами в волосах Криса, а тот поднимает на него взгляд, вопросительно выгибая брови.

— Но я хочу. Так что заткнись и получай удовольствие, — Крис ухмыляется и ловко расстегивает ширинку на джинсах Зака, которые тот зачем-то нацепил. Видимо, чтобы Крис дольше мучился, стягивая их на бедра вместе с боксерами и обнажая возбужденный член.

Зак сжимает пальцы, притягивая голову Криса ближе к паху, и он послушно обхватывает губами влажную головку, слизывая солоноватые капли смазки и проводя кончиком языка по уздечке. Он открыто наслаждается тяжестью члена во рту, бархатистостью нежной кожи, и туго сжимается, насаживаясь на ствол до конца. Крис немного отклоняется, ловя восхищенный взгляд Зака и слыша его стон.

Зак удерживает его на месте, толкаясь бедрами в медленном ритме, наслаждаясь каждым плавным движением, а Крис не может отвести глаз от Зака. Когда Крис сглатывает, Зак не выдерживает, кончая на следующем глубоком толчке.

Крис послушно сглатывает, а Зак выскальзывает из его губ, тут же проводя по ним пальцем. Крис ловит палец губами, втягивая внутрь и обводя влажным языком, тут же отстраняясь и поднимаясь на ноги. Зак жадно притягивает его к себе, целуя припухшие губы в немой благодарности, а Крис довольно улыбается.

Какое-то время у них уходит, чтобы поправить одежду и найти в стороне рубашку, которую Зак отшвырнул не глядя. А когда они собираются уходить, Зак притягивает Криса к себе и целует во влажный висок. Непрошенная нежность — побочный эффект казалось бы простого удовлетворения собственных потребностей, но Крис ей рад, переплетая пальцы с Заком по пути обратно в лагерь.

Они сталкиваются с Зои, когда, не сговариваясь, хотят проскользнуть к палатке Зака. Ей хватает одного внимательного взгляда на них обоих, не фокусируясь на их руках.

— Наконец-то. Мальчики, Карл просил вам передать, чтобы в следующий раз вы уходили еще дальше, — она лукаво улыбается, а Крис чувствует, что его скулы заливает неловким румянцем впервые за долгое время.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Зак сохраняет поразительное хладнокровие, лишь сильнее сжимая пальцы Криса и не давая ему отстраниться. — А Карлу можешь передать, чтобы он лучше следил за своими сотрудниками, которые любят заняться сексом прямо у пансиона, в его драгоценных кустах сирени.

Он гордо вздергивает подбородок и тащит Криса за собой, игнорируя ехидное фырканье Зои.

— Ты видел, как… 

  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать, Крис. Поверь мне.

— Ладно, окей, как скажешь. — Крис ничего не может поделать с улыбкой, поэтому лишь пожимает плечами, следуя за Заком.

Чем бы ни окончился сегодняшний вечер, Крис точно знает, что он не пожалеет о происходящем. Ему слишком хорошо. Он почти счастлив.

***

Звонок Бена на следующее утро мешает все планы на остаток отпуска. Важный клиент настаивает на личном присутствии Криса, и ему ничего не остается, как собрать вещи, попрощавшись с Карлом и обменявшись телефонами, и уехать домой. Когда он подходит к палатке Зака, тот занимается зарядкой, и Крис немного зависает на загорелой коже, которой срочно хочется коснуться. Зак воспринимает их срочный отъезд спокойно, хоть его огорчение пробивается сквозь маску хладнокровия. Он обнимает Криса на несколько секунд дольше, чем позволяют правила приличия, и отстраняется, пообещав связаться сразу, как вернется в город.

Зато Молли капитально треплет ему нервы, закатив истерику, подобную которой не устраивала с момента столкновения с бездомной кошкой, решившей, что Молли не заслуживает царского внимания. Из-за нескольких царапин пришлось вытерпеть несколько уколов, а ей было всего четыре года. И сейчас ситуация повторяется — неожиданно для Криса, потому что от подобного он давно отвык и не знает, как успокоить дочь, не желающую уезжать от мистера Кью, мистера Карла и Ричи — именно в таком порядке.

Все аргументы, что они увидятся в городе, не работают, но Крис удерживается от желания рявкнуть, понимая, что это не выход. Не помогает и Зак, пришедший их проводить и попытающийся утешить Молли, — на самом деле он делает только хуже. И сейчас, когда лагерь «Уинд-Лейк» скрылся за поворотом, Крис сосредотачивается на дороге, изредка поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида на замершую в одной позе Молли. Ее глаза немного припухли от слез, а нос покраснел, но лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. Пальцы безотчетно сжимают неизвестно откуда взявшуюся игрушку — небольшую красную панду. Видимо кто-то успел подарить, пока Крис запихивал их сумки в багажник.

— Не расскажешь, что у тебя за новый друг? — он предпринимает попытку вывести Молли на разговор, но она только на секунду переводит на него пустой взгляд и снова отворачивается к окну.

Крис выжидает еще несколько секунд, а потом включает музыку, приглушая громкость, чтобы услышать Молли, если она захочет поговорить. Когда они проезжают мимо поворота, ведущего к городку с другой стороны озера, он отчетливо слышит грустный вздох, но ее лицо все так же безучастно.

— Мы можем вернуться сюда в следующем году, — он вновь пытается поговорить с Молли, но она только недовольно дергает плечом. — Для взрослой леди это слишком несолидное поведение, детка. Обычно взрослые отвечают на вопросы, даже если им неприятно. Как насчет обсуждения причин твоего взрыва? — Крис успевает заметить, как Молли хмурится, и снова переводит взгляд на дорогу. Хоть какой-то отклик — уже результат.

— Ты все испортил, как ты не понимаешь? — звонкий голос раздается неожиданно, хоть сам Крис и ждал его с того момента, как все-таки усадил сопротивляющуюся Молли в машину.

— Но это не я устроил скандал. Хотя не желал уезжать едва ли не больше тебя, — Крис вопросительно выгибает брови.

— Ты должен был остаться с мистером Кью! Он же тебе понравился, — теперь голос Молли звучит жалобно.

— Детка, мне кажется, что ты неверно оцениваешь происходящее между мной и Заком. Мы хорошие друзья, — он ловит презрительный взгляд Молли в зеркале заднего вида, но силой воли удерживает на лице спокойное выражение. — Ты не можешь просто так взять и свести кого-то вместе, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось, понимаешь?

— Но я видела, что ты ему нравишься, — она упрямо скрещивает руки на груди, попутно прижимая к себе мягкую игрушку, уткнувшуюся мордочкой ей в шею.

— И что? Тебе же тоже нравится Ричи, например. Это не значит, что ты должна с ним оставаться.

— Ричи мой друг. А ты смотришь на мистера Кью так, будто хочешь его съесть. И он смотрит на тебя аналогично, — она глядит на него с сомнением, а Крис глубоко вдыхает, потому что после такого тяжелого утра подобный разговор — совсем не то, что ему надо.

— Это не важно. Важно то, что ты не можешь манипулировать чужими жизнями в угоду своим желаниям, детка. Ты не можешь заставить Зака быть со мной, если он не хочет. Как я не могу заставить тебя есть брокколи на обед, ведь ты их ненавидишь, несмотря на всю пользу.

— А если бы мистер Кью хотел этого?

— Тогда это было бы совершенно другое дело. Но в любом случае ты не должна вмешиваться в чужие отношения. Дружба это или нечто большее — нужно давать людям возможность сделать собственный выбор, даже если он тебе не понравится.

— Быть взрослой не здорово, — Молли морщит нос, а Крис с ней полностью согласен.

Быть взрослым иногда отвратительно. Только он вновь забывает, что если Молли что-то решает, то переубедить ее почти невозможно из-за упрямства, которое он же ей и передал. После этого разговора ему, конечно, становится легче, зато Молли начинает продумывать другой план, раз уж с этим не получилось достигнуть нужного результата. Она уверена, что папа просто не видит всей картины и им с мистером Кью необходимо помочь.

***

До следующего понедельника Крис не поднимает голову от документов, вспоминая короткий отпуск только перед сном. Новый клиент захотел сначала провести многочасовые выматывающие переговоры, а потом получить проект контракта в понедельник, в первой половине рабочего дня. Хорошо хоть Карен смогла откликнуться на его просьбу и выйти к ним раньше, чем они договаривались, а Молли смирилась с отъездом и больше не привлекала к себе внимание отца, став вновь образцовой и сознательной дочерью.

Зак не пишет, но за полторы недели в лагере Крис ни разу не видел Зака с телефоном в руках. Вот уж кто умеет отдыхать в отпуске, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Крис вздыхает, вновь перечитывая один и тот же абзац, и делает себе карандашные пометки в ожидании представителя клиента. Его мобильный лежит рядом экраном вниз, не подавая признаков жизни, и отсутствие звонков только радует: отвлекаться ни на что не хочется. Правда, его воображение считает иначе, подкидывая воспоминания того, как Крис стоял на коленях перед Заком, сжимая пальцы на его бедрах и не отводя взгляда от темных глаз.

Картинка слишком реалистична, поэтому он вздрагивает от резкого стука в дверь. Секретарь пропускает в его кабинет будущих клиентов, а Крис поднимается из-за стола, надеясь, что его возбуждение не сильно заметно. Вернувшись обратно на свое место после дружеского рукопожатия, он морщится — член неприятно трется о ткань белья, но приходится сосредоточиться на насущных вопросах, забывая о личном неудобстве. Тем более что за несколько дней он к этому почти привык, потому что мозг не желает забывать слишком приятные воспоминания.

Когда он выходит из офиса через несколько часов после официального окончания рабочего дня, солнце почти садится, а Крис чувствует себя полностью вымотанным. В машине он резкими движениями стягивает с себя удавку галстука, отбрасывает ее на соседнее сидение и расстегивает ворот рубашки, вдыхая прохладный воздух, проникающий в салон через открытое окно. Нужно просто взять себя в руки и доехать до дома, надеясь, что Карен сегодня приготовит что-то вкусное на ужин, а не закажет пиццу. Понимая, что не может сидеть вечно на парковке у собственного офиса, Крис все-таки уезжает, пытаясь взбодрить себя музыкой по радио.

Собственный дом радует его зажженным во всех комнатах светом, ароматом вкусного ужина, тянущимся из кухни, и звуками включенного телевизора из гостиной. Он прикрывает за собой дверь, оставляет ключи на столике у входа и, быстро стянув с ног ботинки, босиком направляется на звуки стрельбы и жутких стонов. Молли лежит на ковре перед экраном, весело болтая ногами и внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Рик Граймс с особым цинизмом расстреливает полчища зомби, а Карл рядом вторит ему, поправляя шляпу, чтобы не закрывала обзор.

— Я думал, мы договорились с Карен, что это шоу не сильно подходит для тебя, юная леди, — Крис скрещивает руки на груди, прислоняясь к косяку, а Молли подпрыгивает, мгновенно разворачиваясь и глядя на него удивленно.

— Привет, пап. Ты сегодня долго, — она мило улыбается, нащупывая вслепую пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор, будто это что-то изменит.

— Долгие переговоры. Не пытайся сменить тему. Мы же разговаривали с тобой об этом сериале. Почему ты не слушаешься?

— Потому что Карл классный, — бурчит она недовольно и тоже скрещивает ручки на груди, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Да-а-а, и он классно крошит зомби, заливая все вокруг кровищей и другими не слишком приятными жидкостями. Что я буду с тобой делать, если тебе начнут сниться кошмары? Будем пить курс снотворного и в десять лет ходить по психотерапевтам?   


— Не думаю, что до такого дойдет, Крис, — низкий голос за спиной Криса пробирает его до мурашек. Сказать, что Крис не ожидает увидеть Зака в своем доме — значит не сказать ничего. Только он не может придумать, что ответить, поэтому стоит и глупо хлопает глазами. — Мы решили, что Молли можно посмотреть одну серию, но зато так она согласилась не упрямиться и пойти спать сразу после того, как поужинает и примет ванну.

Зак с завязанным на поясе фартуком выглядит удивительно органично, будто здесь и должен находиться. Крис растерянно рассматривает его, понимая, что чертовски соскучился меньше чем за неделю, но все еще не может сообразить, что сказать.

— Мы решили дождаться тебя, чтобы поесть, но ты задержался на работе, и режим немного сбился. Думаю, что в этом нет ничего страшного, но, может, все-таки пойдем на кухню? — Зак выгибает бровь, а Молли послушно поднимается на ноги.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? И куда вы дели Карен? — Крис будто отмирает, задавая самые важные вопросы.

— Днем мне позвонила Молли и попросила приехать, потому что ее няне срочно понадобилось уйти. Кажется, что-то случилось с ее мужем, и она еле дождалась моего прибытия. Не волнуйся, мы же знакомы с Карен, она каждый день забирала Молли из школы, — опережает Зак его вопросы. — Она не позвонила тебе, потому что сильно беспокоилась и места себе не находила. Хорошо, что я вчера вернулся в город и смог приехать сразу же после звонка.

— И почему же ты мне не позвонила? — Крис смотрит на Молли скептически, а она хлопает ресницами, изображая ангельскую невинность.

— А зачем мне было тебя отвлекать от работы, если мистер Кью тут же приехал?

— И действительно. Зачем сообщать отцу, что нянька его ребенка сорвалась и уехала черт знает куда, забыв о своих обязанностях, — Крис всплескивает руками от бессильного возмущения. Он прекрасно понимает, что Молли воспользовалась ситуацией в собственных корыстных интересах, но не может ее винить, потому что в противном случае неизвестно, когда бы они с Заком смогли встретиться.

— Ужин остывает. Может, стоит продолжить этот разговор за едой? А лучше вообще сменить тему на более интересную, — Зак закидывает кухонное полотенце на плечо, окончательно сливаясь с домашней обстановкой Криса. Сложно удержаться от мысли, что Крису хочется, чтобы так было каждый день — чтобы Зак и Молли встречали его после рабочего дня вкусным ужином и атмосферой счастья.

Крис следует за Молли, побежавшей на кухню вприпрыжку, быстро споласкивает руки и помогает Заку накрыть на стол. Тот удивительно хорошо ориентируется на чужой территории, и от этого становится еще приятнее.

— И что же у нас на ужин? — Крис внимательно смотрит на Зака, раскладывающего еду по тарелкам.

— Овощное соте, — Зак улыбается ему, и все происходящее напоминает сцену из старого ситкома, где Крис примерный семьянин, а Зак — красавица-домохозяйка, просто немного щетинистая. — Обычно получается вкусно.

— Ты вегетарианец? — Крис берет столовые приборы в руки, когда Зак ставит перед ним его порцию, и украдкой смотрит на Молли — но, видимо, она решает сегодня вести себя максимально тихо, несмотря на нелюбимые овощи.

— Надеюсь, с этим нет проблем? — Зак садится напротив него и вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Например, какие? Это твой выбор, твое решение, я не могу сказать тебе, что ты не прав, — Крис пожимает плечами и кладет в рот несколько кусочков баклажанов. — Черт возьми, это слишком вкусно для блюда без мяса.

Зак ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит, приступая к трапезе. Одна Молли ковыряется в тарелке, нехотя жуя кабачки и томаты. Видимо, пока Криса не было, они с Заком успели прийти к компромиссу, потому что обычно Молли при виде овощей начинает ныть, как трехлетка, а тут ест, просто очень медленно. Да и порядок на первом этаже говорит Крису о многом — дом не разгромлен, игрушки не валяются на полу, и с укрощением его дочери Зак справился намного лучше няни, которая сидела с Молли последние несколько лет.

Они поддерживают легкую беседу, дожидаясь, пока Молли расправится со своей порцией, а потом Крис подгоняет ее в ванную: несмотря на свое опоздание, он не хочет нарушать привычный порядок вещей, извинившись перед Заком и последовав за ней. Молли купается оперативно, видимо, воплощая очередной пункт плана по его воссоединению с Заком, а Крис старается ее не разочаровывать, по крайней мере, пока сам не поговорит с ним. Очередная глава книги на ночь кончается слишком быстро, и Крис выключает свет в комнате Молли, оставляя неяркий ночник — несмотря на показную взрослость, она все равно засыпает, прижимая к себе новую любимую мягкую игрушку и со светом, чтобы не пугаться ночью, если вдруг приснится кошмар.

Крис спускается вниз, замечая Зака в гостиной, удобно устроившегося на диване.

— Луи Буссенар на ночь? И ты еще осуждаешь просмотр «Ходячих мертвецов»? — Зак иронично выгибает бровь, а Крис поднимает ладони в защитном жесте.

— Это классика, в отличие от ручьев крови и выбитых мозгов в сериале. — Он садится слишком близко к Заку, ощущая тепло его тела сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. — Молли задалась целью свести нас вместе и обрести второго папочку в твоем лице, — Крис ухмыляется в ответ на удивление Зака. — Уверен, в ее голове есть несколько планов, которые она будет воплощать в зависимости от ситуации.

— Я, конечно, что-то такое предполагал. Но не думал, что все настолько серьезно. А как ты сам относишься к подобной перспективе? — Зак кладет ладонь на колено Крису, слегка сжимая пальцы.

— Не загадывал так далеко, — Крис смотрит на Зака из-под ресниц, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку дивана. — У тебя есть какие-то предложения на этот счет?

— Я готовлю восхитительные вафли, варю отменный кофе и отлично поладил с твоей дочерью.

— Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я просто обязан проверить первые два пункта, — Крис улыбается, думая, что завтра надо будет поблагодарить Молли и как-то пережить ее самодовольное «я же говорила».

Но он предпочитает не думать об этом сейчас, когда Зак тянется к нему, целует, царапая жесткой щетиной. Кажется, отпуск и прыжок с обрыва помогли Крису изменить собственную жизнь в лучшую сторону. И он не собирается выпускать Зака из своего поля зрения, потому что уже привязался к нему, его собакам, его привычкам и готов мириться даже с вегетарианством.

Закари Куинто точно этого заслуживает. 


End file.
